Se Mea Aivao
by GusCGC
Summary: AU. Imprisioned in the most beautiful island of the Southern Seas, Maui thought he had touched the bottom but when a storm washes an unexpected guest, the demigod gets more than just trouble coming his way. An alternative version! Babby fluff in the first chapters! Step in, folks, and leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: A curious AU, a more than interesting idea in the strings of the song "Something Wild" by Lindsey Stirling, "The Sun Song" by Michael Tolcher and the gorgeous movie "Lucky and Zorba" along with a good peek through the pages of the art of Moana and scrapped materials. Several ideas won't exactly follow the movie but this is an AU, right? Let's get wild!

* * *

 **1\. The Sun Song**

" _One more beginning for as long as it lasts_

 _A new day for the living all forgiving of the past_

 _A heavy foot steps to the dark unknown_

 _This is a mystery_

 _No security of home"_

The storm had been all night howling over the ocean like a furious beast. The waves washed the forgotten island until they finally found what they were looking for and push it over the white sands. That uncharted place could have been a wonderful place for a tribe to inhabit but the gods had other plans and so, it had become a paradise prison, a golden cage for a once golden champion. Maui, the demigod of wind and sea, shape-shifter and hero was now the inmate of the most beautiful place on earth. Every time he tried to escape, a storm would wash him back. It was quite an irony for many of the deities for it soon be a bit of dull. The only inhabitant of the rock was persistent and for over a thousand years, he tried to get away over and over. That night was no different. He had gotten far thanks to his magic hook but no matter, he was again at the shores of his cell without walls.

Maui blinked. A few sun rays were now going through the clouds and revealing that the worse was over. He wanted to bang every single rock of that island but he was tired to do so. To insure that the demigod couldn't get away from his prison, even with his hook, the gods had limited his powers and now he got tired faster. They surely loved to piss him off and all because he had tried to help the humans. Well, anyway. Their loss, not his. It wouldn't take long for him to come up with another plan. Until then, he could rest and wash at the waterfall. Gods! Now he was going to be itchy from the sand for weeks! Urgh! Hu? A small sound had just reached his ears. A bird? It sounded more like a small dog or a mouse. Now where was he…? Ah, yes! He was going to pee in… Again? It surely sounded scared. Maui followed until he found a basket made out of palm tree fiber near the shore. Inside there was a small bundle covered with a tapa that kept on moving. The demigod slowly bent down and moved the strange object. His heart almost stopped when he discovered it was… a toddler, a little baby girl! A two-year old who was hugging her knees. She seemed pretty scared and confused. Maui blinked angrily. How had she…? A thunder answered in the distance. Oh, shi…! In his new attempt of escaping, he must have gotten a ship into the storm and she probably felt overboard. The poor thing! She was a lot like him, lost at sea when he was little.

Maui wanted to calm her down and hug her but then reality dawned on him. He was on an important mission: getting out of that infernal place and she was too little to survive on her own. He was a demigod; he could survive anything but not her. She was done for. The very thought made him mad so Maui sat down to consider all the details. Perhaps he could try flying to take her home? Nah! The storm would wash them both and the kid might drown. Whale? Not a fat chance. He could swallow her by accident? Shark? Hmm…

Ignoring Maui's musings, the little girl opened her eyes. The storm was finally over and the waves had washed her back to shore. With a bit of luck, she was back home and all she had to do was walk to the village to wait for Mum and Dad. Granma would be very happy to see her. It took her a month to convince Dad to take out at least one of the boats for a long trip. The girl wasn't sure if he would be angry but he would surely be happy to see her. The toddler moved until the basket felt and she was free to start walking. She didn't recognize the place at first but was sure that behind the bushes was the road to the big house so she started walking ignoring the big man who was speaking to himself. She had to hurry to find her parents.

The demigod was still immersed in his thoughts when he felt a familiar tug in his skin. His tattoo version seemed troubled. Maui groaned.

"What is your problem, Mother Hen? Lost your hook?" grumbled his host. His mini double frowned and pointed in direction of the basket. "You mean the kid? She's fine, dum-dum. She's resting. What I need now is to think of a way to get her home and by doing so, escape this stinky island" he was still at it. "That girl is now as much in trouble as we are or worse. We need to get rid of her" Mini-Maui insisted. "Why don't you get it, you tiny brain? The kid is over…. There" the basket had fallen and the tapa was empty. "…" Maui could tell his tattoo was now giving him a look of ' _told you so_ ' grin but he had no time for that. "Gimme a break!" the demigod got up and started following the tiny tracks in the sand until they reached the jungle. He could hear her giggling among the woods so he turned into an iguana and followed. Maui was still tired of all his failed escape but he had no choice. Through the woods and the bushes, it didn't took him long to find the little girl who seemed to be looking for her village. Perhaps she had mistaken her island with his, Maui wasn't sure. After a few minutes, the girl seemed distressed. She couldn't find her parents or her dear Grandmamma. Where was everybody? Someone stepped on a twig. The girl opened her eyes wide but instead of a human being, it was a huge bird that scared the lights out of her. She felt in the ground in panic and started crying. That does it! It only took Maui two seconds to jump before her and scare away that feathery brute with his best warrior face. Hu! Serves you right, you overgrown chicken! Ha! Hu? The poor girl was still crying so the demigod had to forget about his proud stance and gently picked up the child with one arm. She buried her head in chest as they walked back to the beach where Maui put her back in the basket before heading for his home, in a safe and nearby cave. "It's all right, doll face. Don't you cry. Bad bird's gone. C'mon" he gently brushed her tears away. "There, there. See? Is just you and me now" he smiled and the girl calmed down. She blinked. It was the fisherman who talked to himself, not her Daddy although he looked a lot like him. The man was really big but his voice was nice. The girl was still scared but felt a little safer with the stranger. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Now, what is your name, little one?" Maui left his hook on a corner.

"Momma says Little Minnow" she answered and Maui knew that was a nickname. "Papa and Granma call me Moana"

"Moana. Great name. I'm Maui" the man smiled. The kid took a good look at him. The hero from her favorite stories was called like that. Could it be really be him?

"Moaui…" she gave it a try. Too many vocals for a child. "Maaa…"

"Maaauui" the man tried to help.

"Maaaooo"

"Maaaa…"

"Mo" Moana determined. Shorter and easier. If he was not really her hero, then the stranger wouldn't be using a name that wasn't his. If he was, no harm was done.

"No, Maa"

"Mo"

"Maui"

"Mo" the girl smiled. The demigod sighed. His tattoo was really enjoying himself.

"… Very well, Mo it is" no sense in arguing. "Little Minnow" Maui pointed at her. "Mo" he touched his chest.

"Yes" she nodded. The child then noticed the living tattoo who was waving at her and she giggled. "Little Mo" that caught the inky Maui by surprise.

"Hehehhehee. You said it" the hero smiled. "Now, Minnow. I need to know your Mom and Dad. Where do you live?"

"Island!"

"Ok. It's an island. What's its name?"

"Maotuni" she was still learning to pronounce it.

"… Not a clue. Is it big or small?"

"Big! Big mountain"

"Ok. What is the name of your Dad?"

"Tui"

"And Mum?"

"Sina and Granma Tala"

"Ok, great. At least we have something. Were you in a ship?"

"Papa want no but Granma say him yes"

"… Ah-ha. What else?"

"We sail big sea. Black cloud. Ocean angry"

"And you felt, right?" Maui went quiet and so did she. After a few seconds, the demigod huffed and spoke. "Kid, listen. I really want to help you. I like you, really, but this place is dangerous"

"Why?"

"Storms and dangerous animals as well as a thousand more things. You have to eat, little one. I can take care of myself but not of the two of us. I can't be always there…" Mini-Maui nudged him stopping him from finishing the sentence.

"You are going away?" she was about to cry.

"No, no, no! Of course not. I'm going to take you to your parents but I need you to stay close to me all the time, understand?"

"…" Moana nodded.

"Good. Now we…" thunder and lightning crashed outside the cave. The child whimpered in fear and looked at Maui like a helpless puppy. She was still freaking out from the storm of earlier so Maui had little choise. The demigod gently scooped her up and held her close to him. It was really dark outside so Maui extended the tapa and using it as sheet, covered them both. It was late and they needed some sleep. Moana rested on his chest, listening to his hearbeat and he got lulled by her soft breathing. They would see things through in the morning. What Maui didn't knew was there was a green shine inside the basket and he hadn't been the only one to see the kid getting to the island.

* * *

A more tender story in my Moana list but not less adventurous.

How will Maui take care of the little Chosen One?

The island of the demigod is larger in this story and he still has his hook. Danger lurks in paradise.

More to come…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: It always makes me proud when a story works so well. I want to thank u all for your support and we move on with chapter two. Again, it does not follow the movie but it gives a bit of a nice interaction. I dedicate this one to Hector, my soon-to-be-nephew from her auntie, the writer.

 **HolyMaiden24: ... Freaking adorable! I always thought it would be cute if Maui ever saw the toddler version of Moana and I already love their interactions!**

 _Author: I have read lots of fics with Maui playing Daddy so it occurred to me the inevitable question. What if these two meet before?_

So as soon as Stitch puts down the coffee pot, I think we will be set to continue or is that a coconut crab he has got there? Oh, gods! Stitch, Tamatoa is not to be used as a can opener! Gimme a sec, please! Geeez! STITCHY! Put Tama down this instant! No, crabs are not disco balls! See you in a minute, guys. STITCH!

* * *

 **2\. Stuck on You**

" _Gonna run my fingers thru your long black hair_

 _Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear_

 _Uh-uh-uh,_

 _Yes-si_ _r-ee, uh, uh_

 _I'm gonna stick like glue_

 _Stick, because I'm_

 _Stuck on you_ "

Elvis Presley

Moana slept soundly on that wonderful –albeit strange- bed who could almost purr. The man with the moving tattoo was still a stranger to the little girl but since he had protected her from the storm, he deserved a second look. He was still asleep when the girl woke up. She always got up earlier than her parents and his new friend was no different. Mo was really tired or so she thought. She climbed down to the sandy ground of the cave and walked to the basket where the little Minnow kept her treasure, the gift from her friend, the Ocean: a shiny green stone. She liked it very much and since she had to wait for Mo to wake up for breakfast, it was a good distraction. It shone bright inside the cave, so brilliant it actually made Mini-Maui open an eye. The tattoo jumped in surprise. If that was what he thought it was, his host wasn't going to like it but before he could warn him, Moana had put it away. The little girl walked in a bit of a clumsy fashion towards the large man and giggled when his belly roared. It looked like a wave. The rumble of the stomach shook Mini-Maui and that made the girl laugh, finally waking up Maui. The demigod blinked and looked at the toddler. The events of the day before replayed in his mind and the hero sighed when he remembered the task ahead of him.

"Morning!"

"Morning" Maui rubbed his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mamma and Dad" she remembered her dreams.

"Soon, you'll be with them, little Minnow" he gently rubbed her hair.

"Mo. I hungry!" she pointed at her mouth.

"We're two, buttercup" the demigod yawned. "Perhaps I can get us some coconuts. Does that sound good?"

"I like cocoas!"

"Good" Maui got up and stretched. He still had to think of ways to get the kid home but maybe, for the time being, it wasn't bad to have some company. The demigod picked up his hook and put the little girl on one of his shoulders. Mini-Maui seemed to be saying something but his host ignored him. They walked into the forest and the demigod put Moana on a rock. "Watch and learn" Maui began to climb at a very fast pace and in seconds, he had gotten a handful of coconuts and leaves. During the night, he had had an idea of what to do with the girl so she wouldn't be cold. It was something Maui had learned from watching the humans for so many years. He sat Moana at the entrance of the cave and after giving her some of the coconut meat and milk, Maui began to gather all the leaves of pandanus, palm trees and fish bones he could gather. He wasn't the most skilled tapa maker of all but he had made the sails of his drua so it was a start. He tore the leaves into long straws, beat them and dried them in the sun. After a thousand years on that island, he knew the best barks on the island and how to use the palm tree fibers. It would take long but at least, his little Minnow wouldn't be cold and she would have some other clothes. Human needs, he thought for himself.

The demigod was not the best parent, he had to admit that. He lost his patience several times during that morning with Moana. She was too little and only wanted to play. She didn't understand there was little room for that on that island. Mini-Maui had to keep him controlled him several times from shouting his lungs out but by midday, they had all the materials they needed and they were again hungry. Maui was dying to try again his escape when he noticed that Moana was staring at something. The demigod got up and saw that she was staring at some dolphins.

"I like pretty fish!"

"That's nice, Minnow. But we got things to do"

"Can I play with them, plwisss?"

"This is not a good time"

"I promise I'll be good"

"…" nobody could resist those puppy eyes. Maui gave in but kept watch by turning himself into a hawk. Mini-Maui was now giggling like crazy. A little later, Moana was able to make him clean her fish and carry her piggyback all the way to the waterfall for a bath. Maui felt humiliated but he couldn't bear seeing her cry. Mini-Maui had the impression that despite his façade of great hero, his host knew that since there was no way out of the island, he had to take care of the child and that was starting to become fondness. Moana was a smart girl. Even Maui had to admit it and that made him smile several times while he flew over the beach looking for lunch while the girl was taking a look at the crabs in the rocks. He caught quite a big bunch of fish and roasted them in the fire while she watched in awe. Moana surely knew how to enjoy herself, even if she ate half as much as he did. After eating, the little girl stared at the demigod. He was about to have siesta when Maui noticed her pleading eyes. "No big eyes, little Minnow. What is it?"

"Mo. I bored"

"Bored?" the hero blinked.

"Pliss, Mo. Make me a toy. I'll be good"

"Sigh" Maui considered for a moment ignoring her but it occurred to him that maybe she would interrupt his nap if she had no toys to play with. The demigod wasn't sure of what humans liked but he did remember something. He picked up one of the discarded coconut shells and using some leaves, Maui was able to make a doll for Moana. She smiled, sat on a corner and started playing in silence while he had his beauty rest. For a while, Maui feared that Moana would grow tired of her toy and ran out but in fact, she didn't move from where she was and even tried to do a grass skirt for her dolly. As the sun went down, the demigod forgot about thinking ways of getting off his island or even getting the toddler back home. When she felt asleep while carrying her on his back, Maui walked back to his cave and held her in his arms as gently as he could. "Daddy…" she whispered in dreams.

"Yes, little Minnow" he answered softly.

"Tell me a story"

"… Very well. Which one do you want?"

"Maui" this comment made the hero smile in delight. He coughed gently and softened his voice.

"Maui it is, then. Let's see" the demigod walked more slowly. Mini-Maui was smiling from his post. "Uh, I know just the one. Once upon a time, all was ocean and there were no islands. Maui who was…" he spoke for a really long while until Maui found himself yawning. The moon shone over the overture on the roof and Moana was fast asleep. The hero sat down and covered them both with their tapa before closing his eyes. Unbeknown by Maui, the eternal storm that surrounded his island was beginning to disappear and his hook shone brighter than ever.

* * *

Heavily inspired in the Lilo & Stitch scene with "Stuck on You" on the background but with touches of the marvelous movie "The Song of the Sea", it's really nice to work with these two characters.

I researched the whole process to make tapa and thought that Maui probably knew it. He built his own canoe, after all.

And, yes. I think Stitch is now using Tamatoa as a hanger but they'll be asleep shortly. I'll be soon snoring too.

More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: We move on, we move on! The story is going well and I really enjoy this with you guys. If there is really going to be a Moana 2, I hope it focuses more on Maui or they do a "prequel", it would be cool to see all those monsters from his tattoos (Might be wishful thinking, though). And no, Stitch and I are against a second part of Frozen! Seriously? More "I can freeze the water because I want a skating ring but I get all depressed because my sister's got higher heels than me?". No, thank you. At least in Moana, the Ocean does NOT obey the main characters and Maui's powers only work with the hook. It's call making sense.

Tamatoa: It's call a hustle, sweetheart.

Me: Suuure. Call me when that blockbuster has put all their productions under the ice because they over-use it in merchandishing and such. Wait, is already happening! Duh! Anyway, let me move on, please.

 **HolyMaiden24 : *chuckles* Super adorable. It makes me wonder how long she'll be with him on the island. So far they both seem to be doing ok.**

 _Me: For now, that is. We'll see in the rest._

Tamatoa: Are you doing anything evil and shiny in there, chère?

 _Me: Not really. (Chuckle) Stitch, if he starts singing something in the background, hit him… Hard._

Stitch: Accata!

Tamatoa: Yeah, right. As if that little fur ball had a chance against me.

 _Me: How do you like your lobster, Stitch?_

Stitch: Pitcha!

* * *

 **3\. Black Water**

" _Swallowed by a vicious vengeful sea oh ooh oh-oh_

 _Darker days are raining over me oh ooh oh-oh_

 _In the deepest depths I lost myself oh ooh oh-oh_

 _I see myself through someone else_ "

Of Monsters and Men

Days began to go by and little by little, the demigod realized that there was no way home for Moana. He did try to fly past the storm but he was always washed back, no matter how pure his intentions were. The Ocean was determined to keep them in that island and that made Maui felt like a fraud. He had promised the little girl that he would take her home with her parents but now he feared that the everlasting maelstrom could drown his little bundle of joy while trying to push him back. He couldn't bear that thought. Maui didn't want to tell her just yet but she somehow knew.

Every night he came all drenched and exhausted, Moana knew her friend was again trying to get across and if couldn't do it, then they would never make it together. It was like with her father and the coral reef. If it was dangerous for the men, it was even more perilous for her. The thought brought her completely down but seeing that her presence made Mo happy, Moana decided that her friend had to be happy. Her parents weren't going anywhere, after all. This was her resolution and it did surprise Maui that she looked all cheerful and full of energy but deep down, she was sad too.

Still, they kept on smiling for each other and before they knew it, a year had gone away. Moana loved to measure herself against the walls of their cave and Mo would go making marks. Another year was almost gone and she was now the size of one of the demigod's legs. She was growing fast and Maui knew it. Moana was beginning to have questions, too many questions and she could now run across the beach whenever she wanted. Moana dressed her favorite doll, Lilo, with a grass skirt, seashells and palm fiber. Maui had made her a new and improved head for that matter and built a hammock for his little Minnow. Moana was now more than four years old and to make sure she would not forget her parents, she did a drawing at the cave. Moana even wrote their names with help from the demigod. Everything seemed to be going fine but they knew that there was something left to be done – the most important thing of all.

It was a clear full moon night when Maui woke up all of sudden. Another nightmare and again he was awake for another sleepless session. He hated it, he really did, but there was little he could do about it. Well, the good news was that he no longer woke Moana with his sudden jolts or so he thought. When Maui turned to see if his little Minnow was still asleep, he noticed that the hammock was empty. He panicked. What if she had been kidnapped while he was sleeping? What if…? A soft noise caught his attention. Someone was whispering outside the cave. Maui followed the sound until he found himself staring at the beach and saw Moana sitting right in front of the Ocean. She had somehow managed to get its attention and it was bowing its liquid head to hear what she was saying. The demigod tiptoed and listened too.

"…miss my family, my island, everything" this comment was the first Maui could hear and it broke his heart. "I really do but I know Mo would be sad if I go. That is why I don't ask him anymore about crossing the storm" the ocean tilted its head as if it didn't understand. "He's my friend and I know he did something bad but he's good, I can tell" the waters seemed a little uneasy about this. _Does it really have to be him?_ "Trust me, I know he is good. I know you are angry with Mo, I can tell, but he's just trying to help" that really captured Maui's attention. "Every night he comes drench, I know he has tried again. I like that. It means he's strong, he does not give up"

"…" the ocean was still not convinced.

"He promise me and I know he'll do it"

"…"

"Just give him so time and you'll see"

"…" if the ocean could sigh, he probably would have. When he noticed the demigod watching, it playfully rubbed against the cheeks of Moana before going back to his usual self. The demigod walked to the little girl and when she saw him, she smiled. "Hi, Mo!"

"Uh, you were…"

"Talking to the ocean. It's my friend, just like you"

"Uh-hu" Maui sat down, unsure of what to say. "Minnow, I… There's something I've been trying to talk to you"

"...I know. Me too"

"You do?"

"Uh-hu"

"Right... I'm sorry we haven't talked about this before but…" the hero looked down and she gently touched his arm. "Look, I-I know I promise to take you home and all that but the truth is…" he clenched his fists and teeth. "I can't! I can't take you, Minnow! And I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Moana" the demigod felt as if his ribs were about to break when he felt a soft weight against his side. The little girl was leaning against him. "Minnow…"

"I'm not angry. That is what I wanted to tell you"

"But, I let you down"

"You try every night, Mo. I know you do. When you come all tired and wet, I know you have try again and one day, you'll make it but until then, I want to be with you"

"…"

"I miss Mum, Dad and Granma but I know you miss your home too and that is why I don't want to go. Not now that you miss your family too"

"…" Maui blinked.

"I hear you cry at night. Do you dream about them? I know that's why you wreck things and shout me. Because you're sad"

"Minnow, I…"

"It's all right to be sad, Granma told me"

"Not if it makes you sad too, Minnow"

"Then at least we are sad together" she hugged him and cried. Maui smiled and gently enclosed her with one of his arms. "It's better than crying alone"

"Yes, it is" they stayed liked that for a few minutes before looking up at the moon. "I'll take you home, Moana. I promise"

"Only if you go home too"

"Fine" they both smiled. The girl pressed herself against his friend's chest and he carried her back to their cave. "You are a very brave girl, Minnow. Brave and mature for your age. You will go places" he put her in the hammock and the little girl held his hand.

"I only want to go places with you, Mo"

"Me too" he gently squeezed and waited for her to fall asleep. Maui sighed in relief. His determination to help her was back and what was more, he was beginning to think of Moana not just as a friend but the child he always wanted to have.

* * *

I'm sure I'm not the only one picturing Moana as Lilo in this episode.

Yes, now she's four years old (almost five) and she already gives peep talks. Gosh! They surely share one big bond but again, they might not as alone as they think.

More to come! Oh, and Stitch dear. Please bring me the pot. We're having lobster tonight!

Stitch: Accata!

Tamatoa: NOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Getting on with the story and yes, it's time to know if our heroes are as lonely as they think. I have a certain coconut crab jumping like a frog in anticipation to prove it and if he doesn't stop, we might hurt him… BAD. Anyway, let's see what the story has in store for us. In the background, Leo Rojas 'version of My Immortal. A short chapter to prepare a bigger pan!

Tamatoa: This is my big scene. I can feel it.

 _Me: You better stop that or we'll be done with the truce._

Tamatoa: Ha! Love to see you try!

 **HolyMaiden24: Awwww :) Would you like garlic for the lobster? (Holds up garlic) I don't know if it goes with lobster or not. Maybe some lemons.**

 _Me: You were saying? Lemons will do great with lobster, HolyMaiden_.

Tamatoa: … (Gulp) Does it really have to be that? It's a very heavy meal, you know!

 _Me: Ok, fine. Shurimi, it is!_

Tamatoa: Oh, dear. (Looks at Stitch)

Stitch: Akootah!

* * *

 **4\. At Night**

" _You sleep_

 _Sleep in a safe bed_

 _Curled and protected_

 _Protected from sight_

 _Under a safe roof_

 _Deep in your house_

 _Unaware of the changes at night_ "

The Cure

Hidden deep in the depths of the island of Maui was one of the underground entrances to Lalotai, the Realm of Monsters, ruled by the headless warrior Toa. All the inhabitants of that place feared him and respected him – all except for two: the coconut crab Tamatoa and the eel Kuna Loa – as he was one of the biggest fiends around. The tunnels leading to Lalotai were well hidden and led to every corner of the Pacific but to use them, you needed Toa's permission, of course. That was something Tamatoa truly didn't want to be reduced to do but what other choice did he have? He had to wait for news from the Kakamora, those coconut bandits, to at least have an idea of where or what was his old rival Maui doing. Oh, how he hated that demigod! Not happy with competing with him for treasures and fame, that bulk head had to chop one of his legs and then try steal the Heart of Te Fiti! Grrrrrrrr! If he ever laid his pincers on him, Maui was going to stay in his belly for good with his aching heart torn apart!

"You're at it again" grumbled Kuna not opening his eyes. The giant eel lied half-asleep in his cave in the rock and hated it when the crab woke up and started pacing around like a mad man. "Can we at least call it a day and go back to sleep?"

"You maybe but not me. Not while Hook-boy is still out there"

"Tama, I already told you. Maui is mine"

"Not a crab of a chance, Fish legs. He cut my leg, remember? I won't be happy until I have…" the large eel came out from his hiding place with an expression that said murder all over. "Uh… Never mind. Just let me pummel him and we call it good" Kuna slid back and closed his six eyes.

"…" the eel grunted and went back to sleep.

"He really needs to chill" Tamatoa rested his large body against the wall. He felt awfully tired. When he wasn't busy gathering treasures and hence making his shell heavy as hell, the crab spent hours fighting the other inhabitants of the realm. Keeping his territory was priority one (and a half. Shiny things and Maui are on top) and despite his truce with Kuna, he still had to fight that over large octopus, Aao Umi, that over large Sea Slug Ilaila or the other giant crabs, Tamatoa had to keep tabs with the Headless Warrior. Toa seemed to not understand why the crab still against Maui was.

"He beat you. The End" grumbled Toa or so could the crustacean hear. It's hard to understand someone who has no mouth to speak.

"…" the crab looked at the eel. Kuna was perhaps the only monster in Lalotai who had been really able to hurt Maui for real. He had insulted the demigod's only love, chased her and even kidnapped her. Kuna put a legion of creatures against the hero before having a face to face with him two times afterwards. The eel lost but only apparently. Maui had cut off his head but Fish legs has two heart not one and thus, he was still very much alive and mulling revenge. Tamatoa wasn't sure of how did the eel had done it. How did he push that bulk head so far? Sigh. The crab began considering taking a nap when he heard a familiar rushing in the sand. "You surely took your time" the Kakamora arrived with the usual pile of treasures and news but there was nothing worth his attention. They just kept on doing that tapping language over and over. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I don't care if those islands have new fishing boats or if you get new sprouts, really" it was easy for Tamatoa to translate but it was pretty pointless. "No. I don't care if I owe you a golden scale. You don't bring me good stuff about Maui, you don't get paid. That's the deal" the coconut crab let them put the shiny stuff on his shell and ignored their complaints. "Is either that or me crushing you all" Tamatoa clenched his teeth and the Kakamora changed strategies. They began to tell him silly things like Maui went flying the other day, he made fishing net, fought a giant bird, got himself a new human pet, made a new tapa… Wait, human pet? "Come again"

"Drumm drum-drum"

"No. Not the tapa, you idiots! The thing before that"

"Drum-dru-dru-drum"

"NOO! Not the giant bird, you shell freaks!"

"Drum-drum-drum-dru"

"Yes, yes. Human pet. What kind of a human pet are we talking here? Big, small?"

"Drum-drum-drum"

"Small. Ok"

"Dru-drum"

"Female? Really? Maui got himself a little girl? Now that's interesting. Is she in the island with him?"

"Drum"

"Yes? Great. Then perhaps we can go visit them. That will give that big pig a big surprise! Hahahahahahahaha!" Tamatoa let out his biggest cackle before slapping away the coconut pirates. "No! No! I was the one who got the point here not you. So no golden scale for you" finally things were starting to look up for the crab and Maui was going to regret it for sure.

* * *

Short but intense. Enough for such pain in the ass.

Tamatoa: I demand more screen time!

 _Me: Talk to Disney_.

Tamatoa: I'm the shiniest thing on this planet, babe. They can't deny me.

 _Me: They sure can. They have a snowman that makes millions and dances foxtrot_.

Tamatoa: Oh, yeah? Bring it on!

 _Me: More to come soon, guys! Oh, and the scale joke comes from the book "The Dragon Rider" by Cornelia Funke._

Tamatoa: Ok, I'm ready. Where's that ice block?

 _Me: In the movie Frozen, Tama_.

Tamatoa: Wait, you don't mean…? Oh, crabs! I hate that carrot face!

Stitch: Stupid head.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: And Tamatoa finally got his big entrance. Yes, you did, Tama, so knock it off. We move on with chapter five and before I forget, I would like to ask you guys if you would like a fic of the story that Tama mentions between Hina, Maui and Kuna. The kidnapping and big rescue mission, remember? But that is up to you. For now, we got a story to move.

Tamatoa: So, wait. Hook-boy gets his own prequel and I don't?

 _Me: You got plenty on the internet, Tama, so don't push it_.

Tamatoa: I want my own movie!

 _Me: And I want a pony!_

 **HolyMaiden24: Isn't the headless warrior the same one that Tamatoa was supposed to be originally and is in the concept art? Interesting. Ah also for the Kakamora... Uh, drum drum tap tap drum tap tap drum tap?**

 _Me: Smart as paint! Yes, Tamatoa was going to be a headless warrior in the first stages of the film and I decided to reuse the concept. And as for the Kakamora…_

Kakamora: Drum-tap-tap-drum-drum-drum-tap (Not bad, stranger)

Tamatoa: Did they really have to show up? I already hate sharing flat with that blue pest.

Stitch: Stupid head.

Tamatoa: And me, a headless warrior? No way, babe!

 _Me: If you say so. Thanks for coming, guys, and leaving your reviews! Let's move on!_

Tamatoa: I'm a crablouse super-star. I can't be a headless dork.

 _Me: Aaaaaaarrrrgh_

Kakamora: Tap-tap-tap (Stupid head)

* * *

 **5\. Kids**

" _Nights when we kept dancing_

 _Changing all our plans_

 _And making every day a holiday_

 _Feel the years start burning_

 _City lights they're turning_

 _But something 'bout this feels the same._ "

OneRepublic

The first sun rays hit Maui's face and he flinched but didn't wake up. Moana, who was standing beside him, smiled. In the last months since their talk in the beach, they both had promised that they would think of a way out of the island but today she was in a playful mood. Moana wanted to play and after her daily coconut and fruit, it was time to get the demigod up. She loved it when he slept so soundly, he looked like one of the pigs back in her village or even slightly like her father. Seeing Mo was in no mood of getting up, the little girl picked up one of the feathers of the big bird they had gathered and tickled him. Maui moved and groaned but stayed where he was.

"Mo. Mo! C'mon we gotta go!" Moana tried first rising her voice and then pulling from his lava-lava. The demigod turned, half-opening his eye and kept on pretending he was asleep. "Mo. Mooo!" the girl insisted. "Mo, Mo, Mo, Mo, Mo, Mo, Mo…"

" _Kid's awake, all right_ " said Mini-Maui inside his host's brain.

"No kidding" grumbled the hero. "I thought that was you playing frog"

"Mooo. MO!" Moana tried turning him by pulling from his arm but she tripped and ended up rolling in the opposite direction. The girl came back and slapped him hard. "You promised"

"Hu?" Maui glanced and saw her frown. "All right, all right. I'm up, I'm up. Geeez" he yawned and stretched himself. The little girl put her doll Lilo on her hammock and gave her a hongi.

"I'll be right back, Lilo. Wait for me here!" it was a sunny day and it was Moana's first lesson in fishing. She had been all week practicing her catch and felt ready to start in the small lagoon. That girl surely had guts. Maui looked at his island with a sigh. It all seemed the same and yet, since Moana appeared, everything somehow felt different as if a new sun was shining on that rock. Perhaps it was a sign of the gods.

"Mo! C'mon!" shouted Moana and the demigod blinked.

"Wha? Oh! All right. Now, don't you walk too far from me, Minnow. This place is dangerous and you know it" he grabbed her from the necklace to put her by his side.

"I'm not a baby"

"Yes but you're still little. If you want to be a fisherman, a way finder or even a chief, you have to learn to be careful"

"But…"

"I have many enemies, Minnow. If they hear about you, they'll try to harm you. Learn that by heart"

"Why do they do that?"

"Because if they hurt you, I get hurt too"

"That's unfair, Mo"

"World's unfair, shark bait. C'mon!" they kept on moving. "If we don't move, we'll never get there"

"Mo"

"Hmm?" the demigod walked with his hook on his shoulder.

"Why does Papa want me to be Chief?"

"Well, someone has to do that job and you are his daughter"

"Yes, but I don't want to. I think is boring" Moana looked at him. "And is a lot of work"

"Hmph!" Maui let out a scoff.

"It's not funny, Mo"

"Being a demigod either. Saving the day, giving people everything they want and get nothing. You live forever but you live alone"

"…" Moana went quiet.

"Still" they exchanged a glance. "You don't have to be your father, Minnow. You can be whatever you choose to be"

"They won't let me"

"Hu! If you could drag me out of bed then you can convince them" they both smiled.

"…" they resumed their walk and Moana stopped again. "I want to be like you, Mo"

"…" he didn't replay. They finally reached the lagoon and Maui explained her the basics of fishing. It didn't took long before she was trying to catch something with her bare hands and after a few tries, they were both splashing each other and playing for a long while until they were breathless. The demigod looked at the little girl who was now trying to get her hair dry. She wanted to be like him, over all the possible people. Perhaps she wasn't aware of all the bad things he had done. Maui wanted to feel proud of her choice but didn't want her to make the same mistakes. Mini-Maui gave him a look of sympathy. They both wanted the best for Minnow, even if it meant…

"Mo, look, look!" Moana shouted and pointed at something at was behind the bushes.

"Hu?"

"Over there. Look!" she ran towards the strange object and the demigod followed. They both became breathless. It was an old waka, a long canoe. "Wow!"

"By all the gods!" it was carved in a very special way and it had room for five men. Moana ran towards it with glee. It was beautiful, old but beautiful. The little one beamed with joy but when she looked at her friend, he seemed thoughtful – sad even – and like trying to contain a memory. He gently caressed the rotten wood and he sighed.

"Mo?" Moana touched his arm and he looked away, almost pulled away. He had thought for a moment they had found something that would bring them hope of escaping but it only brought grief and memories. Why had he been so naïve thinking that he had left his past behind? "You all right?"

"…"

"What's wrong?" she whispered and the demigod got hold of the wood, it cracked beneath his fingers. "It's a very pretty canoe, really. I like it"

"…"

"You don't have to be angry"

"… You wouldn't understand" he grumbled and the girl flinched. There was rage in that voice, one she had never heard before.

"It's a little broken but fine, really. We can repair it"

"NO, WE CAN'T!" he barked scaring Moana. Tiny Maui looked at the host. He could tell that the demigod was shaking in fury but he wasn't angry with the girl but with himself. "We can't repair it, Minnow! It's broken. It's been broken for years and is my fault!"

"Mo…"

"I broke it! Just like everything else I touch!"

"…"

"Even you… Even them…" under Maui's fingers and carved in the wood, there was a picture of a boat and five large men with a smaller man. The demigod covered his mouth and cried his heart out. "Even her…"

"Mo…" whispered Moana finally getting his attention and he saw that she was crying too. The demigod felt even worse so she got up and leaned on his leg. Maui gently put a hand on her head and pressed her against him. They didn't spoke for a few minutes until she decided to break the silence. "This boat was yours?"

"My older brother's. We used to sail with it and go fishing. When I lifted the islands, I was on it with my four siblings. I spent long days sailing and learning the ways of the ocean. When I stole the Heart, I ruined everything. They'll never forgive me"

"…" Moana went quiet. "You know? We can't be really fishermen if we don't have a boat" she whispered after a few minutes.

"…" those words somehow got to the demigod who looked at the girl and smiled while he held her hand.

"I forgive you, Mo. I really do because you are good, I can tell"

"I'm good cuz I have you, Minnow" Maui caressed her dark hair.

"I want to be like you, Mo" she repeated.

"Why?"

"Because you are not afraid to help people like me. You sail and do lots of things. Nobody can stop you. I want to be like that"

"…" the demigod gave her a hug. "You already are" Maui picked her up. "Let's go home, hu? I bet Lilo is missing us already"

"Yup!" Moana vigorously nodded and they headed back for their cave. Before going away, the girl noticed some strange looking coconuts looking their way but thinking she was just tired, she leaned on her friend and closed her eyes.

* * *

Ok, you can let out the big Aaaaaaawwwww!

Just finished watching "Ringing Bell", an anime about revenge that gave me a few ideas.

Tamatoa: Does that mean I am getting to kill Maui and Moana becomes my apprentice?"

 _Me: Uh, no_.

Tamatoa: It would fun.

 _Me: Suuuuure._

Kakamora: Drum-tap-tap-tap-tap-drum-drum-drum-dru-drum-drum-drum-tap (Big crab got idea for bad movie)

Tamatoa: You stay out of this!

Stitch: Naga bootifa

 _Me: No cool, indeed. Anyway, we'll be back soon with more! And I await your opinion about doing our story with Hina and Maui._

Tamatoa: Can I least be in that one?

 _Me: Ask the readers_.

Tamatoa: Can I please-please be on that fic? I really want to beat Maui at least once.

 _Me:… See you soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: After a beautiful wedding and much work, we finally get to chapter 6! Yes! I dedicate this one to Chris Cornell. We will miss you, Chris! It's time to put the stakes a little higher and thank you all for your support! And yes, I will make the prequel!

 **Guest: Yes I think Tamatoa should be in that fan fic. Also Tamatoa I don't think you want Moana to be your underling. She doesn't strike me as the materialistic type and she sacrificed a pretty seashell to save a baby turtle one time.**

Tamatoa: I could always convince her, trust me.

 _Me: Not in your wildest dreams_.

Tamatoa: Whatever, chérie! They do want me in the prequel! They do want me in the prequel!

Me: Votes for a very painful chapter if he gets him into it.

Stitch: Ikata!

Kakamora: Drum! (Agreed)

Me: You are toast, Tama!

Tamatoa: (Sticks out his tongue)

* * *

 **6\. We Belong to the Sea**

" _We belong to the sea_

 _To the waves you and me_

 _Living in the ocean so blue_

 _We belong to the sea_

 _Open wide being free_

 _A minute everlasting with you._ "

Aqua

Night had fallen on the island. Maui was asleep and Moana rested in her own hammock with Lilo by her side. They had worked all day on a new waka, a canoe that would help them leave that rock once and for all. The demigod had chopped the largest trees he could find and taught the little girl how to make ropes out of fiber. Maui was patient enough this time and his Minnow did make a lot of progress so they were both sure that they were going to make it. It would take only a few more months.

The gods wanted to be happy for them, they really did but something got them worried. Maui had become more patient and humble with Moana, there was no doubt about that, but something else had changed. The demigod seemed to have forgotten all about his mission in Te Fiti and Hina. That couldn't be good. Maybe it was time to bring Moana home and for that task, the Ocean was the best option to not arouse suspicions from the hero. Seeing that they were both asleep, they sea began his move.

Moana was asleep when she felt something wet on her cheek. She giggled and opened her eyes. A beautiful sea lion covered in tattoos was sitting there and motioning her to follow. The girl turned to look at the sleeping demigod but the seal insisted so Moana walked behind the animal until they reached the beach. She remembered what Mo said about going too far from his watch but it was her friend, the Ocean. It would never try to harm her, right? The girl followed the sea lion into the water and before she could began worrying about drowning, a small bubble was formed around her head and Moana swam after her new friend. The vision of thousands of colorful fish left her breathless. For a very long while, she was able to play with all the sea creatures not knowing that the Ocean was slowly taking her away from the demigod.

Meanwhile, Maui was sleeping a storm when he suddenly felt something pinching his chest. He wanted to ignore it with all his heart but it came with such a bad feeling that the demigod had to open his eyes. His muscles still hurt from moving those trees but something was off, he could feel it. Mini-Maui was jumping like crazy and a thunder roared into the sky. Maui thought that perhaps Minnow was having another nightmare; she had them especially during storms. He stretched and glanced at the hammock. She seemed to be asleep.

"…" he got off his and walked to her bed to give her a scare when he noticed something funny. The tapa she used as a blanket was out of place. Maui swallowed. When he lifted the cloth, he could only find the doll Lilo. "No" she was gone but where? Maui looked around in panic until he noticed that Mini-Maui was trying to show him something. A small inky Moana appeared in her bed along with a sea lion that woke her up and led her out of the cave. The demigod let out a snarl. "Those… I can believe they are really going to… ARGH!" he ran outside grabbing his hook. He had to hurry before she would leave the island forever. Following the tracks, the demigod reached the beach. The waves were high but he breathed deep and walked into the water. Nobody was going to keep him from getting Minnow back, not even the gods. He was tired but decided. Maui moved his hook and turned into a bottle-nose dolphin to get deeper into the sea. He looked around and tried to find the little girl. It took him a few excursions of getting to the surface for air but he finally saw Moana floating alongside a sea lion. Out of anger, Maui turned into a shark and swam towards them. He could feel the current starting to pull from his fins but he wasn't leaving without Minnow. "HEY! Give her back NOW!" the demigod showed his sharp teeth.

"Growl" the sea lion placed itself between Maui and the girl.

"She's mine! If you wanted to take her home, you do tell me first!"

"Mo!" she was really happy to see her friend but the ocean didn't let her go to him. The girl tried many times but the water kept her on place. She was about to cry, Maui could tell by her eyes, and that only made him angrier. The shark swam like a missile towards the sea lion that became another shark and bit him hard in his upper fin. Maui could only cry in pain but he didn't lose sight of Minnow. She was in danger. The demigod felt his strength coming back, that divine mana he thought he had lost, running through his veins and bit his rival in the rear fin to prevent him from moving. His opponent answered catching him in the left. The pain was getting unbearable but something caught Maui's eye. A large shadow lurking right below them and getting closer. The demigod had no second thoughts. He dashed towards Moana and let her grab his upper apendage before swimming for the surface. A large tentacle reached for them and Maui hardly dodged it.

It had been centuries but the hero could still recognize the huge Aao Umi, that octopus that loved to stretch his over-large arms to grab people from the islands. He lived in Lalotai since his defeat so why was old eight arms on the loose again? Why would…? The answer hit Maui harder than the bite of the other shark. The Heart! Since it disappeared, all the monsters had been plaguing the seas and all because he had been careless. And that meant that… if Moana went back home now, she would probably perish from the attacks of those monsters or the darkness spreading… All because of him. His heart plummet for a few seconds until the soft weight of Minnow reminded him that she was still there and she wanted him by her side. His little friend was with him and she needed him to make things right again, just like Hina. Maui breathed in and with a clever move, he was able to avoid the tentacles and head for their island. For the first time in a thousand years, the current didn't have to wash him into the shore, the demigod himself walked up to his prison with Moana in his arms. She was shivering but as soon as he was back into his human shape, the girl got hold of his neck and cried her heart out while he just hushed her and held her close. There were no words needed. They were together again and the world was back on its tracks. The ocean watched them from afar and somehow smiled. Maui had remembered his purpose and most importantly, he had now a good reason to see the heart back in place.

The demigod carried his little Minnow to bed and softly put her in the hammock, giving her Lilo. _You almost left her behind, Minnow. That's not right_. Before he could walk away, she gave her a small kiss and leaned against his heart.

"… I love you, Papa" those words embraced his heart and Maui could only held her close.

"Me too, Minnow. Me too"

* * *

Ok, if anyone has tissues, please give me a double ration! I wrote this with Nickleback in the background. So cool… Sniff! F* onion ninjas!

Tamatoa: Are you crying, chèrie?

 _Me: No. And what about you, tough shell? Got something in the eye?_

Tamatoa: No! Of course not! Stupid onion ninjas!

Stitch: Emba-chua.

Kakamora: (Crying)

Me: Ok, knock it off. More to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: A writer is nothing without his readers or his stories. That's a rock fact. I want to thank you all for the support and we move on with a more hard tone episode, a double part one that is. Have just discovered the wonderful games Sexy Brutale and Blackwood Crossing and working on stories that I hope one day will meet the Press. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go!

 **Lulumon: This is so fudging cute!**

 _Me: Thanks, big guy! Happy to hear you like it!_

Tamatoa: Aaaaw! He finds it cute, how touching!

Me: Tama! I told you to leave our readers alone, 'sides you are getting another chapter, shell guy!

Tamatoa: REALLY?! YES! I knew it! HA! In your face, Maui! I've got two chapters and you have… Oh, boy.

Kakamora: Tap-tap-tap (Stupid head)

Stitch: Stupid head.

* * *

 **7\. Your Guardian Angel**

" _I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)_

 _I'll stand up with you forever._

 _I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

 _'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,_

 _My true love, my whole heart._

 _Please don't throw that away._

 _'Cause I'm here... for you!_

 _Please don't walk away and,_

 _Please tell me you'll stay... here!._ "

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Maui sat beside Moana's hammock and watched her sleep. Two years had gone by and their canoe was almost finished and his little Minnow was now six years old and was growing fast. She could now reach her friend's hip and loved to run ahead of him. Since their incident with the sea lion, Moana was a lot more careful with the ocean. Maui's thoughts had also changed. He really wanted her to go back home but he was also uncertain. What if the monsters went after her island? Or the darkness? He couldn't bear the thought of losing his only friend. She was still too young. If something happened to her... No. Maui was going to make sure that that didn't happen.

"Mo?" she whispered.

"Hey, mornin', beautiful" the demigod smiled caressing her cheek. "Did you sleep well? I know we work very hard yesterday but we can rest for today"

"…" the girl smiled. Maui was put about to put his hand away when he noticed something off. The little girl felt too warm. Noticing the concerned look of her friend, Moana looked at her friend. "Mo, what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. What did we had for dinner last night"

"Fish. I caught two"

"Yes, that's right. And we drank for the waterfall and had fruit…" he mentally began to think of several possibilities. The little girl was getting warmer by the minute.

"I'm ok, really"

"No, you're not" Maui covered her with the tapa. "You got temperature, Shark bait. And you know what that means"

"But, Mo…"

"Trust me, ok? You're going to be all right. Now, you rest and I go get some fresh water"

"… All right" she closed her eyes and felt asleep. The demigod sighed. Even if something had made her sick, he wouldn't have noticed. And even if he did, Maui never felt sick. It was one of the advantages of being half-god but it still pained him to think that little Minnow had ate or drank something and he couldn't guess what it was. Almost unconsciously, he searched for Mini-Maui's support but he was as clueless as he was.

"What do I do, Tiny? I'm no witchdoctor. I know nothing of diseases" the demigod whimpered and the tattoo sighed along. Then a thought occurred to him and he began to show it to his host. "Hu? That's right. I'm no doctor but I know plants and I know someone who can help us" he blinked and smiled. "I'll be back in a flash, Minnow. I promise" Maui gave her a hongi before running off for the beach. The ocean lifted its head and looked at the demigod. "I really hope you have nothing to do with this" the watery creature did a confused gesture. "She's sick, Puddles. I don't know if it is serious and I surely hope not. You have to help me" the Ocean didn't move. "If you don't do it for me, do it for her. I know you care about her" Maui had never begged but he knew that the longer he waited it would be the worse. "I need some algae and help from a friend. Please"

"…"

"I know we're not in good terms but Moana needs it"

"…" the Ocean finally nodded.

"Call Skull Bird. He'll know what to do. I'll try to lower the fever while you do that" Maui turned into a hawk and flew towards the waterfall while the sea went into the depths. The demigod made out a bowl out of coconut shell and used one of their unfinished sails as a cloth to put on the girl's head. Maui stayed by her side all day, forgetting about the canoe, about his hunger, everything. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Minnow. The temperature didn't seem to come down until sundown. She was weak, very weak, and Maui was sure that she was in no condition of eating. All they could do was wait for Skull Bird to arrive. The Ocean delivered the weeds though some seagulls and Maui made out some concoctions that helped the little girl breathe easier. Night felt. The demigod didn't know what to do next. Moana was pale, too pale, and there was still no sign of the bird.

"Papa…" the girl whispered and Maui hurried to hold her hand.

"I'm here, Shark bait. Don't fret, I'm right here"

"I'm cold" Minnow said and the demigod looked around. He had covered her with all of their tapa. The temperature was striking again. "And I'm scared"

"You don't have to be. I'm here" he made up his mind and gently scooping her up, he went to his hammock and placed Moana with him. If the tapa wouldn't do, then he would use his own body warmth. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes while listening to Mo's breathing. "… Would you like a story? It might help you sleep"

"I'd like that"

"About what?"

"Maui"

"Maui, then"

"I would ask Granma but she's asleep"

"It's ok, Minnow. I don't mind" he felt her soft hair. "It all began a long, long time ago… The demigod Maui had beaten many monsters with his magical fish hook. People loved him because of that but there was one who wasn't afraid of him" Maui began to felt sleepy. "This monster had a bird skull for a face and knew everything about everyone. Maui thought that he was dangerous because this creature trapped souls inside seashells but the truth was this so-called-monster was in fact someone who could tell him the truth about his parents and taught him everything there was to know about plants, stars and gods… And his name was… Mabarowa"

* * *

We close the first part here and as some of you will notice, whenever Moana is asleep, she tends to call Maui "Papa". A sweet notion but I can tell Tui doesn't tell stories.

Anyway, we're going to see Mabarowa once again (you can find him La Matafaga) and we'll see if he can help little Moana.

Tamatoa: That's all very sweet but what about me?

 _Me: I'd said you are getting another chapter. I didn't specify this one._

Tamatoa: You don't care about me!

 _Me: Watch it, Tama, or else I'm calling Bill in._

Tamatoa: Bill?

 _Me: Yes, Bill._

Tamatoa: Wait! That one-eye demon? You wouldn't dare!

 _Me: Watch me_

Tamatoa: Ok, fine. Just get me that chapter and we're good.

Kakamora: Drum-tap-tap-drum-drum-tap (Crabby's in big trouble)

Tamatoa: No, I'm not (Singing)

Stitch: Ika patooka

 _Me: Kids these days. See you soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thank u all so much, everybody! I really appreciate your visits and reviews. I finally have the whole picture for this story so be ready for some surprises along the way. For now, we got the second part episode and yes, it's time for Tamatoa to shine! But first, let's see the mail box.

 **Lulumon: I'm a girl :/**

 _Me: Oops! Sorry, lassie! Thank you for dropping in, though._

 **HolyMaiden24 (for chapter 6): Not even the gods can take Moana away from Maui *has a big smile at this*.**

Me: Indeed. _We'll see how this comes around in the next chapters. And by the way, nice to see you again! Yo, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia. Give me some tassel._

 **InuBunnygirl: Sounds like poor Moana could have influenza. This is really good, please keep the chapters coming. Also, please stop being so mean to Tamatoa, though obsessed with all things gold, I feel like he has a good heart.**

 _Me: Thank u so much! And don't worry about Tama. He knows we're just pulling his pincer. Besides, this is his big scene, right, Tama? You're one of the reasons why I liked Moana and you are going to give some show here._

Tamatoa: You can say that again, chérie. I'll make you guys proud.

 _Me: Bring it on, shell boy!_

Kakamora: Tam-tam-tam-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-drum-drum-drum (Tama! Tama! He's our crab if he can't do it… Great!)

Me: Boys! Behave! We promise to be good with him in this one.

Stitch: Akoota chi tay!

* * *

 **8\. My Fight Song**

" _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me._ "

Rachel Platten

"Maui" a soft voice called in the dark. "Maui" it sounded like the bells of moonlight and the demigod loved it. "Maui!" the female voice said again and he blinked. He could only make out a blurry figure before him so he closed his eyes. "MAUI!" a shrilling dark voice called and the hero woke up with a start. Before him was Mabarowa himself with his bird skull, black tapa and needle fingers. "Gods. You surely took your time" despite his name, he was male and was quite cold with his relations. "Now" Skull Bird was welcome wherever he went. "I guess this little girl is the one they all talk about. Your human pet or so they say"

"She's not my pet" the demigod still held Moana in his arms.

"I knew you would say that" the bird smiled and kneeled next to the child. "May I?" he gently felt her forehead and took a good look. "(Clicks his tongue) Her temperature is lower but this can't go on. If we want her to live, I'll need to make some medicine but to do, I'll need some seaweed that grow in Lalotai"

"Could you go pick them up?"

"Maybe but they only grow in Tamatoa's lair and we both know how he feels about me. Even if I could have picked them up before, that crab is restless these days. I can't just waltz into his cave"

"…" Maui understood. He wanted to ask why he hadn't got them before but the demigod knew from the bird that without knowing the illness, we can't start a cure. And besides, with the girl so sick it was more logical to leave her in expert hands than the other way around. "I'll go. You take care of her and I'll see to Crab Cake"

"You sure? He's pretty crossed about you"

"Pffff. That bee-eyed bottom feeder does not scare me but how can I get into Lalotai from here? The Ocean will wash me before I can get too far"

"There are several tunnels under this island that lead to Lalotai. That is how all the monsters got to know of her. The Kakamora used them to spy on you. One of them is near the waterfall"

"I should have known. Murdering little pirates" the demigod grumbled. It all made sense now. "Ok, so what plants do I have to find?"

"They are easy to spot. They shine blue on the top and grow near the walls. Tamatoa keeps them as decoration"

"Ok, got you" Maui held Minnow gently and put her in his hammock. "Take good care of her"

"You can count on me"

"Thanks" the demigod gently woke up the girl. "Hey, morning, Minnow!"

"Morning, Papa" she looked very weak. "I don't feel good today"

"I know. That is why I have called a friend to look after you while I go get some medicine"

"Will you ask Granma?"

"Uh" the demigod gazed at Skull Bird who gave him a nod. "Sure! She'll know what to do. I'll go ask her and be back before you know it"

"That's great, Papa. Tell Mama that…"

"Hush now. I'll tell her but for now, just sleep, ok?" Maui gently covered the girl's eyes with his hand and Moana felt asleep. The demigod smiled and gave her a hongi. "I'll be back as soon as possible" the demigod grabbed his hook and headed for the exit.

"… Maui"

"Hmm?" he turned. Skull Bird had just called him or was it his imagination.

"Just be careful, ok?"

"You got it" he winked and walked away. Once Maui was gone, Mabarowa gently held the girl close. The creature began to change until it shed the last of his feathers. The beautiful Hina now stood where Skull bird once was and kept Moana in her lap like any mother would. The child whimpered.

"It's all right, love. Papa will be back soon" she knew that by keeping the illusion, Moana would rest easier. "I'll keep you company until he gets back"

"And Granma?"

"She'll bring the medicine with Papa. Now sleep, Minnow" Hina caressed her very gently and the girl felt asleep while the goddess watched the mouth of the cave. "Please be safe, _lo'u alofa_ "

….

Maui easily reached the waterfall and used his hook to turn into an iguana. It didn't take him long to find the hidden cave with the grotto that led to Lalotai. The Kakamora had left a pretty clear set of tracks behind them and they were recent. Judging by how many they were, they used that tunnel very frequently. The demigod snorted and walked into the depths until he saw the unmistakable colors of Lalotai. He was standing not far from Tamatoa's lair and he could see the whole place from there. A soft snort caught his attention. Sleeping over his head was the colossal brown crab, Opikani. Maui had battled him several times and he was quite more agile than Tamatoa. Resting not far from him and hidden in the coral branches was Noosa, the giant black owl. She was an enemy to avoid. She hated sunlight but her dominion of the winds and stalking could easily outmatch the coconut crab. The only reason why all those monsters tolerated each other was Toa, the headless warrior, who slept in a small cave below filled with tokens and charms.

The demigod changed into a bug and flew past the creatures. Hundreds of years before he would have faced them without second thoughts but Maui was in a hurry and he thought that caution was far better than angering all of Lalotai. He easily reached Tamatoa's shell and looked around. The seaweeds he wanted were on a small gap just past the crab that was soundly asleep. He had to be extremely careful to not wake him up. Maui hovered past the glittering shell that shone with the bioluminescent of Tamatoa's scales and reached the weeds that were in a second shelf. He considered several options before turning human and cutting the plants with his hook. Maui was so concentrated that he almost didn't notice when a giant pincer hovered behind him and almost pinned him into the wall. Maui ran for the exit but he was pounced by one of Tamatoa's legs, losing his hook in the process and it was lifted up inside one of te crab's pincers.

"Well, well, well. Little Maui's having trouble with his hook, you little semi-demi-mini-god!" the crustacean laughed and crushed him against a wall. "I knew you would come. I was warned about it and now, you are going to pay for a certain missing leg. Perhaps I'll tear one of yours in pay for mine" Maui clenched his teeth. The footprints! Agh! He had been too careless. Those coconut freaks probably saw him. "Or I can just take your precious human pet. I would take good care of her"

"You keep your overgrown pincers away from her, crab cake, or I'll…"

"You what? Everybody here already knows that you are not as powerful as you used to and once I have gotten rid of you, nothing will keep us from destroying your beloved mortals"

"No…" the demigod's expression became of rage but he knew that without the hook, his possibilities were none.

"Oh, yes" the crab smiled. "Struggle as much as you like, Maui man. You are not getting out alive" Tamatoa knew that and he was going to enjoy it. He knocked the hero into another wall with a mighty swing and put the hook on his shell. "This will stay here for safe keeping. Ha! At last I have the infamous hook"

"It's mine!"

"Yours? If memory serves me right, it was made out of the bone jaw of your grandmother. The gods gave it to you just because you accepted to feed her and got lucky enough that she smelled you and decided not to eat you; otherwise you would be dead by now. In other words, it would be hers" Tamatoa laughed again and shove him around over and over again. The demigod had to try his worst to keep his low esteem in check as he felt his heart felt. Crab Cakes had the advantage that he knew the hero too well and used it to break his spirits as often as he could. Maui looked around, he needed a strategy. Anything. Without his hook, he couldn't shape shift nor attack. He was a nobody, he… Mini Maui was jumping like crazy.

"This is not a good time, Tiny" the tattoo answered him by showing him many monsters surrounding him. "Yes, we are in a pickle but if you think I want all those jerks in… Wait. That's it" the demigod smiled. "You think you are smart, Crab Cakes?"

"I'm besting the hero of the Southern Seas. Of course, I'm smart!"

"Think again. What will Opikani think? He always keeps a good score against you"

"That first course can't tell what the difference between something shiny and sand is!" growled Tamatoa and his yelling woke up the brown crab and with it, Noosa.

"And Ilaila? He will one day have your shell!"

"Not gonna happen, hook boy. He's just a big pile of slime!" yelled the crab. Knowing that it was working by the sounds, Maui kept on comparing Tamatoa with the rest of the monsters until every single creature in Lalotai was crowding the cave of the coconut crab.

"Oh, and let's not forget Fish Legs. Kuna is far scarier than you, Crab Cake!"

"Ha! He's just a tuna that ate too much licorice! Not to mention that he thinks that babes love him. They love ME! I'm the shiniest thing in the world! And now I'm gonna get rid of the competition!" he got ready to clover Maui.

"What did you say, you crab salad?!" shouted Umi Lima, the large octopus. Tamatoa was stopped in the place and gulped when he noticed that all his neighbors were watching them.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth, Arm Man! Now beat it!"

"That's it! You are getting owned, Lobster freak!"

"I'm gonna boil that crab!"

"Oh, yeah? You lot don't have the guts!" they started shouting and menacing. Without Maui's noticing, the real Mabarowa was there too but kept his distance. The Giant Eel hissed from a corner and even tried biting the crab while Tamatoa had to make sure that none of the other monsters could have the hook or try taking him apart. Taking advantage of the distraction, Maui sneaked past his captors. He sadly knew that he couldn't get his hook back will all those monsters watching but at least, the demigod was now able to tiptoe to safety. "Shut up, you morons! Can't you see that I'm trying to put Maui out of his misery?" Tamatoa was finally able to put some order after the hero had walked out of the cave.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. And where is he?"

"He's right…" the coconut crab was speechless when he noticed that his prey had ran away. "You got to be kidding me! Merde! Where did he go?! Maui, get back here this instant!"

"You just changed the subject!"

"No, I didn't!" no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get out will the other creatures inside. "MAUI! COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" hollered Tamatoa. "You'll be back for your hook, I know you will, and when you do… I will kill you!"

"Good luck with that" muttered Maui walking back through the corridor. When he reached the exit, he used his divine strength to block that entrance and went back to the cave where he was greeted by Mabarowa. And we say greet meaning that he felt limp into the bird's arms. He was exhausted but he had the seaweed. Skull Bird immediately began making the medicine while Maui rested in a corner. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine now but you should get some sleep"

"I'm ok"

"Maui…" Mabarowa led him to his hammock and helped him get into it while Moana was back in hers. "Just get some rest, ok?"

"I don't need it"

"Liar, liar, hands on fire! Close those eyes, you big baby" the bird poked him and the demigod felt asleep. Once he was sleeping a storm, Hina returned to her usual form and greeted the real Skull Bird who had made sure that no monster would bother Maui in a while. They gave the little girl the medicine and watched as night felt. "How will he beat Te Ka without his hook? I know him; he'll be down in the dumps"

"Don't worry, my dear. I'm sure the gods have a plan but for now, all we can do now is wait and you should stay here until the next full moon"

"Very well" Hina nodded. Hearing Moana whimper, the goddess sat beside her and kissed her forehead. "It's all right, Pele. Mom's here" Hina whispered and the little girl smiled.

* * *

And there you have it! Perfect chapter! Nice show, Tama!

Tamatoa: HA! Told you I could do it! Too bad I didn't get to beat Maui. No, wait! I did give him a piece of my mind and got his hook. Hu! Not bad for a Sunday afternoon!

 _Me: Not at all. (Kakamora and Stitch are clapping) Shell boy is really good when he puts his mind to it._

Well, guys that should all for this chapter and until the next one! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I'm so proud that the last one worked so well. Tama got his big scene and we got those two parts in a dish. We move on now with the aftermath and see what is going on in both sides. This is going to be good! Let's see the mail first. Tama! Tamatoa! You got several replies, buddy!

 **HolyMaiden24: I love how Maui screwed Tamatoa with that trick of his! I'd love to see the trick he'll use to get the hook back. *chuckles with excitement***

 **Not so fun to have so many people that hate you in Lalotai, eh Tamatoa?**

 _Me: I'm considering this point because I have two options: I might put the pieces so they fit with the original story or do a makeover from here. We'll see._

Tamatoa: Hey! I would love to see you door to door with so many monsters with anger issues.

 _Me: Be nice, big guy!_

 **InuBunnygirl: Bravo! *Grins* I can't wait to see how my favorite 50', highly intelligent, talking coconut crab talks his way out of THAT one! I can already tell it's going to take all of his cunning to fix that mess. Lol. I actually kinda thought about The Lion King and how Scar turns on his allies. Was that intentional?**

 _Me: Actually, it was not intentional. I wasn't thinking of the Lion King when I came up with that but it's interesting. I remember a scene from the Spiderman animated series where the hero starts to compare one of his foes with the rest of the villains in the room just to start a quarrel and beat them easily. I think it was during the Insidious Six arc. I came up with Maui's plan because in chapter 4 I say that Tamatoa does get in a lot of fights with his neighbors. Tough quarter indeed._

Tamatoa: You hear that? I'm her favorite! YES! "50', highly intelligent, talking coconut crab" she says. The perfect description. Don't worry, babe. I got this one!

Me: Ahem! Never mind.

Stitch: Kata baka dooka?

Me: Later, perhaps.

Kakamora: (Playing We Will Rock You)

* * *

 **9\. Heavy**

" _I keep dragging around what's bringing me down_

 _If I just let go, I'd be set free_

 _Holding on_

 _Why is everything so heavy?._ "

Linkin Park

"Ouch"

"You are one sad show, do you know that?" grumbled Kuna Loa as he watched Tamatoa trying to make inventory of all his treasures with his aching body. All the monsters of Lalotai had taken the opportunity to be even with the crab and now, he could hardly stand up. "I told you to not underestimate Maui"

"Well, I had to try, right? I forgot that he…"

"He is well-known for his trickster nature? That was a dumb move, Red"

"No need of lecturing me, Fish Legs. I've got a few bruises to prove I've learned my lesson. I had to wait for all that stupid lot to beat me to be able to stand up again. They didn't even let me talk. Can you believe it? Well you do. You bit me too" Tamatoa cringed and lied down. When he saw the hook resting on his shell, the crab smiled. "Well, at least, not everything is lost. That idiot will come back for it and I'll crush him to the ground"

"If you say so. Just try using your brains next time" the eel growled and the crab checked his cracks.

"Geez. I'm all black-and-blue" Tamatoa whined and Kuna sighed as he went back to his cave. After a little while, the crab spoke again. "Do you think Maui will keep his human pet?"

"He'll try and fail"

"Hu? How come?"

"Mortals and Gods can't be together for too long. Universal rules and all"

"Good to hear" Tamatoa rested on a corner. "But, wait! How come he has a pet and I don't?"

"Agh! Don't start that again!"

"He has tattoos, he has a wife and a pet! Why don't I have anything of that?"

"For the love of a… ARGH!" the eel curled tighter.

 **::::::::::::::::**

The sun slowly crept in the distance and Hina watched it come up. She wasn't sure of many things. Maui was too attached to his hook and he would need it for his quest with Te Fiti but he also needed to learn that he was more than his magic weapon. A sound of footsteps caught her attention. Moana was still asleep so it had to be her beloved demigod.

"You should be sleeping, love" Hina whispered.

"… I know but I can't" he came out of the cave. "I'm so happy that you're here and yet, I'm worried that…"

"Father gets concerned but it's my life, Mātau, not yours. I know how we ended up last time but I think we can put that aside if that keeps that little girl safe"

"I can't put it aside, Hina" he breathed in. It took him a few minutes to gather all his courage to say his part. "I-I was stupid and half-witted. I had no right to do that to you and I'm sorry. You have all the right to be mad at me and you can leave if you want. I can take it from here. I don't want Minnow to see us like this. I really appreciate your help with her illness but I don't want her to see us quarrel over and over"

"She doesn't have to" they shared a glance. "That girl needs a mother, Mātau. Even if you are going to take her back to his parents, and I know you will, right now what she needs is a family. You are doing great but I want to help. I really do. You are a wonderful dad but I can tell that you could use some help right now"

"…" Maui sighed and slid to the ground, burying his head between his hands and legs. "I can't believe I lost my hook to that idiot! How could I be so…? Argh! How am I gonna take care of Minnow without it? Or you? I feel like an idiot"

"Just like before. All these four years, you have been a great parent with just your patience, your wits and your love. You are more than just your hook, Maui"

"No, I'm not"

"…" Hina said nothing and saw Mini-Maui nudging his host.

"Not now, Tiny, please"

"He's just trying to help"

"I know but…" the demigod felt weak.

"You won't be alone, I promise" Hina leaned on his shoulder. They stood that way for a while. "Look, why don't we just have a few days just the four of us, hu? And yes, I'm counting Tiny. No escape plans, no pressure. Only ourselves, like a happy family. Minnow needs that and it would do some good"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Just fishing, playing and things like that"

"… Thanks, Hina"

"Hey! What can I say except, you're welcome" she said singing making him laugh and they shared a hongi. "I really missed you, Mātau"

"Me too"

* * *

Short but enough for an aftermath. We will get more of Tamatoa, I promise, and yes! Moana is getting a Mom! She really needed that!

Tamatoa: Hey, wait! I got another scene and you didn't tell me?

 _Me: It's something called surprise, dumb-dumb. You might not be my favorite but your definitely in my top list, big guy._

Tamatoa: Geez thanks.

 _Me: What was that?_

Tamatoa: Uh, nothing. See you guys!

Stitch: Pasawa!

Kakamora: Drum-tap (Bye-bye)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Moving on with Something Wild! Yes! It's time for some quality time for our little family and I'll be adding a little guest so that Mini-Maui has someone to play with. Thank u all for your support and let's see what we have.

 **InuBunnygirl: Kawaii! So, is Mini Maui going to play the role of Uncle or something? Also, that stinks that Tamatoa wasn't allowed to get a word in edgewise and got beat to a pulp. And yes, Tamatoa, you are my favorite. I only like Maui due to his voice actor. Until the movie, I didn't know that Jemaine Clement existed**.

Tamatoa: (Sniff) Just a sec, babe. Ev'ry time I hear such beautiful things 'bout me, I start crying. Sniff, sniff! That was the best thing ever… Sniff.

 _Me: (Whispering) I think that the monsters didn't let him talk precisely because if they did, they would have lost their chance of beating him. After all, Tama can talk his way out of the gator's jaws. You ok, big guy?_

Tamatoa: Give me a sec, please. Sniff… Sniff… Say, hu, who's Jemaine Clement?

 _Me: Uh, I'll tell you some other day, don't worry! Let's go._

* * *

 **10\. Send Me On My Way**

" _Well, I would like to hold my little hand_

 _And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will_

 _I would like to hold my little hand_

 _And we will run, we will, we will crawl._ "

Rusted Tooth

The first sun rays hit Maui's face but he didn't wake up. He was too comfortable with his beloved Hina in his arms, so comfortable that he didn't notice Moana watching them with a wide smile. They looked so happy together. The little girl sat there, hugging her knees, until she heard a happy song bird. She looked around until noticing a small shadow fluttering over their heads. Moana was in awe. It was beautiful and it seemed determined in waking up the demigod. She watched it twitch and turn until Maui lazily opened one of his eyes. He was still tired from his trip to Lalotai but the jumping and moving of his tattoo counterpart was too much for the demigod.

When he opened his eyes and saw the little bird singing and flying over his head, his face shone with a smile. The song also woke Hina who beamed at the bird and motioned Moana to sit with her.

"Tiu? Tiu! Oh, gods! It's been so long!" Maui closed a fist so that his little friend could perch on it. The bird, a small House Sparrow, rubbed against the man's cheek. "I missed you too, old buddy. Where have you been, hu?" Mini-Maui was overjoyed. He changed into the shape of an eagle and soar across the other tattoos, followed closely by the little bird until it was again on Maui's hand. "Did you bring the others?" the sparrow sang and several bird voices answered. "I knew you wouldn't let me down. What news do you have?" Tiu chirped and Maui listened closely.

"Can he really talk to birds?" whispered Moana to Hina.

"They are his best partners since he was little. They always followed along in his adventures and brought news. Tiu is his favorite as they have been friends for ages. It was thanks to Maui that sparrows got that color"

"Really?"

"Uh-hu. Apparently, when Maui was looking for his father, he stole clothes from her mother to find out where did she went every night and followed her in the shape of a sparrow" explained Hina.

"He likes flying as an eagle"

"Precisely. Tiu loves to tag along when he does that" smiled the woman. "He used to tell me that, beside people and me, they were the only ones who could understand him"

"…" Moana nodded. "Are you my Mama?" whispered the little girl and Hina smiled. They were going to be very good friends.

"If you like, I could. Maui and I have been together for a really long time and I wouldn't mind playing Mom for a little bit" they shared a hug.

"You sure?" the demigod spoke. The sparrow had recently visited a small island to the west called Motunui where the Chief, Tui, had just ship a large waka to look for his missing daughter. Apparently, he had been doing that for the last four years. Something clicked inside Maui's brain. _Momma says Little Minnow… Where do you live? Island! Maotuni! Big Mountain! Ok. What is the name of your Dad? Tui… Tui…_ Not Maotuni but Motonui. Could that be…? Minnow's family? Had they really been looking for her? The sparrow had the same thought in his flights and had asked the seagulls. Apparently, Chief Tui was now father to a large tribe of sons and even with that, he hadn't lost hope about recovering his only daughter. Maui had to admit that he was impressed but that thought made him realize that his days with Minnow were numbered. His heart sank but he remembered that he once promise to deliver the little girl home. Sigh. Well, maybe they could at least enjoy one day all together. Maui looked at Tiny and the tattoo gave out a sympathetic smile. "Let's make this one count"

"…" Mini nodded.

"Chirp!" Tiu seemed to agree. The demigod beamed and looked at the two girls.

"Ok, ladies. What do you say if we have a nice day at the beach? Would you like that?"

"Of course, we would! What took you so long?" Hina smiled and Moana went to pick up Lilo. Once at the beach, the goddess taught Moana all she knew about flowers, leis and dancing. She even made a new dress for the little girl and chased her up and down across the beach while Maui was busy fishing and speaking with all the other birds. The demigod watched the girls and smiled. He hadn't seen Moana had so much fun in days and she was happy to have a mother that could teach her and talk about girl things. Just a little before lunch, Moana noticed that Mo was too awfully quiet. He had always been like that but she never understood why.

"Why does he always sit far from me? I love Mo but he often doesn't want to play with me" asked the little girl.

"He should be the one telling you but the truth is, we used to have children together" Hina sat beside her while making a new lei.

"So, you are married" Minnow was a clever girl.

"Yes! That's right! He came courting me after saving me from a sea monster and his underlings" the goddess explained. "He was tall and handsome, aside from smart and a bit of a ladies' man" that made Moana laugh. "We were so happy together in our little house by a lake. Maui taught our two boys how to fish and they swam every day by our fale. He loved them with all his heart. But then, one day, the same monster that kidnapped me, came to our lake and tried to woe me once more. I laughed at him and Maui chased him away. When we woke up the next day, our two dear ones… my poor little children were floating like dead fish in the lagoon. I cried rivers. Maui almost went mad with grief. Maui and I felt apart but I can tell that he's still sad since that day"

"…" Moana said nothing. Now it made sense why he always insisted in keeping her so closed and why he gave her so much toys to play with. Maui missed his sons and felt responsible for their deaths. After lunch, Hina began working with the sails of the waka and Maui carved an oar. The little girl decided that perhaps she could help her friend but when she walked to him, Mo didn't look up. His eyes were on the koa wood. The little girl felt taken aback but then, Mini-Maui saw her and beamed. He was happy to see her and while his host was busy, the tattoo entertained Minnow with the finest stories of her favorite hero. Moana loved Tiny. He was the best 'Uncle' she could hope for. As the day went by, Hina was able to teach a whole dance to Minnow and they both became something more than good friends. The goddess was happy to have a child again in her life and Moana was delighted to have a mother figure. When the sun began to set, Hina walked to her husband while the girl played with Tiu and the other birds.

"You can't always keep her out, you know? She deserves to have something more"

"I know and that's the thing, Hina. I love her as my own and she'll soon leave me forever. Just like them… How am I supposed to survive that?"

"You don't. You live with it. A father's pride is to see his children grow up"

"I don't want Minnow to suffer or put her in danger"

"I know but she wants to be part of your world so she can also live with the fact that the world outside won't be as life with you. Her father will make her chief or marry her to a spoiled brat just to make a peace treaty. It's not fair but it's the life out there. You are the only thing standing between herself and all that" Hina sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder. Mini-Maui looked at Moana and knew that the goddess was telling the truth. "If you can at least give her a little of that love with no second intentions, that affection that adores her as that lively little girl who loves the ocean, then she would give you some of hers"

"… Do you think I am selfish?"

"You're just a parent who has lost his children, Maui. Nothing else. You are scared but only because you fear losing what you love like it happened before. So am I but I'm happy that she came into our lives" Hina smiled. "Let her in and you'll notice that she can take care of herself precisely because she loves you and thus she has learned all you had to teach her"

"…" the demigod smiled and saw Moana running towards them.

"Can we, please-please, jump waves?" Minnow requested and Maui looked went quiet. His tattoo version seemed eager and Hina smiled. "Please, Mo? Can we? I'll be good and grab you tight this time" that made the demigod beam.

"Ok, but I bet I can jump higher than me" Maui grabbed the little girl's hand, making her giggle, and the three of them walked to the edge of the beach. They jumped, splashed, ran and laughed until it was dark. Tiu and the others flew around them and played along until the little group was back in the cave. Hina kissed Minnow good night and the demigod carried her to bed where she clung tight to Mo's neck. Tiu perched himself on one side of her hammock and watched with the same joy as Mini-Maui.

"I don't want to forget you, Mo. Ever"

"You won't, I promise" he held her tight.

"I love you, Papa"

"I love you too, Minnow" he caressed her soft curly hairs and waited till she was deeply asleep with Lilo in her arms. "I love you too, _laʻu tama teine…_ my daughter"

* * *

Ok, guys. Now for real… TISSUE WAR!

Tama and the others are crying bad so they won't be able to say much but I will say this for them. The sparrow myth is from New Zealand and I used it from a book about myths of that beautiful island. Maui's sons is a version of the eel and Hina that is told in Oceania and it was a good way to state why our demigod acts a bit childish, overprotective and distant at the same time.

We move and congratulate 3431jess for her two wonderful stories! YAY!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Ok, back for more and with an important announcement to make. This one will be a short chapter, mind you, but because we are getting into the third act. Ok, let's see first the mailbox.

 **InuBunnygirl: Two things: That sucks about Maui and Hina's sons. I realize that this story is about Maui and Moana, but I was a tad disappointed that Tama wasn't even mentioned in the story. Nonetheless, this is REALLY good.**

 _Me: Thank u and don't worry about Tama. He will have plenty of room in the announcement I'm going to make and as for the sons, that's what the story said. Nevertheless, you won't be disappointed if you keep reading._

Tamatoa: I hope you have good news.

 _Me: I do so be patient, Tama. All in good time._

 **3431jess: Oh... actually you spoilt me too! Thank you for being such a sweet... faithful reader. All the best for you and all your upcoming chapter. I'll miss you all :')**

 _Me: Your stories were awesome, girl. I really hope to read more of you._

 **Silversun XD: this is wonderful!**

 _Me: Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!_

Tamatoa: Now about that announcement.

Me: I'll leave it in the credits after the chapter, big guy. Don't worry. You got a scene here so don't miss it.

Tamatoa: Not a hook of a chance!

Stitch: Akootah!

Kakamora: Drum-drum (Charge!)

* * *

 **11\. After the War**

" _We won, or we think we did,_

 _when you went away, you were just a kid_

 _And if you lost it all, and you lost it,_

 _we will still be there when the war is over_ "

Stars

Tamatoa grunted. A long night and he was still sore from the beating of all his neighbors in Lalotai. The coconut crab could tell that Maui was probably having fun in some nice beach, with his pet and a hot babe, drinking from… URGH! That demigod could piss him off even without being in the room. Stupid demigod, stupid immortality, stupid island! Stupid Maui! Gods! Why is everything always this hard? He needed a break. Tamatoa glanced outside and seeing that the coast was clear, he opened the clam and waited for the fish to fall for his shiny charm. It didn't take long but Tamatoa couldn't help turning from time to time to make sure that his precious hook was still on top. One was never too cautious in that realm. It was during one of his catches that he didn't notice a slimy tentacle grabbing the handle and lifting it slowly. When the crab noticed, he furiously turned around but saw no one. He was about to tear the walls down when Tamatoa noticed a large dark blue figure on his roof.

"Did you ever heard of knocking, my friend?" grumbled Tama stretching his claw to get hold of the eye tentacle of the over-large sea slug.

"You tell me, mon. I just got past your stupid collection of pearls" sniggered Ilaila. "And I'll be most grateful if you would let go of me eye, man"

"Put the hook down and perhaps I won't render you blind"

"You sure are one tough bargain, crabs. One day you are insulting ev'ryone and the next, ye want us to give royalty. Geez, make up your bloomin'mind!"

"Just do it before I change my mind"

"Ok, ok. Aue!" Ilaila put the hook back. "What's with it anyway? Maui's no good sport without it"

"He owns us when he has it but not anymore" Tamatoa gave out a wicked smile.

"I dunno, man. I don't like easy. Easy is boring" the slug snorted and hung his head to match the crab.

"Maui will come back for it and I'll have him all for myself"

"Right. So, uh, why wait till he gets here? Isn't he exiled or so?" that made Tamatoa look up in realization. Ilaila was right. He could go up there and… No, there was no way. Toa wouldn't allow it.

"Forget it, slime ball. We will never make it out of here with No Head in charge"

"If you say so"

"What? As if you could magically grow arms and snap your fingers to make a stupid lift appear"

"I'm not that useless and you know it"

"You are just a big pile of mud, Ila. Everybody knows that"

"Very well, don't mind me. I was on my way out" the slug slid outside the clam and saw the eel sleeping in his hole while Tama rested in a corner from his still fresh wounds. They didn't care about some stupid snail with no conch.

Ilaila had always been the weak one, the lame monster of Lalotai. If those idiots ever could imagine how big his wit was or the pro con-slug he was, they would probably think twice about letting him slide around like that but it was their loss, not his. If Tama was going to sit and wait for Maui, then perhaps it was a good moment to put the way to the island right before the crab but all in good time. First, he had a headless warrior to convince and a tribe of Kakamora to bribe once again.

How hard could that be?

* * *

Ilaila means "shiny" in Samoan and he would be voiced by the wonderful Taylor Wily, Kamekona in Hawaii 0.5. A short chapter to head into our last round.

Tamatoa and Ila are strange bed mates. They tolerate and hate each other. Ila has no arms no legs so he works with his only weapon, his wits and voice. He would do a nice Grunkle Stan in Lalotai.

Ok, now for the announcement, fellas. Hold on to your burritos everyone and especially if you are a fan of Tamatoa. I've got a pet project named Lalotai and it would take place in our favorite realm of monsters but in a larger scale. Ok, so they idea it's that what we see in Moana is just the first level of a bigger world that is build underground to serve as "prison" to the most dangerous and deadly monsters around. In the lower levels, we can find the Giant Eel or Long Arm and the upper ones, lives Tamatoa in his eternal greed. Looking good so far? The idea is that this world has a strange energy-being that acts as warden and seems to prevent the creatures from escaping but at the same time, seems to have plans for all of them. All the monsters want to escape, obviously, but to do so, they have to find out what's keeping them inside.

And that's the basic idea. If anyone can give me a hand, a claw or even a foot with this story, I'll be most grateful.

Ok, I've said my piece. Tama, did you like it? Tama? Tama… Hellooo?

Tamatoa: (Big eyes in anticipation)

 _Me: He looks like Rhino before every Bolt show. Well, see you again real soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Moving on with Something Wild and entering the last act. I'm so happy that this worked so well. I'll be starting the prequel now until I have all the pieces for Lalotai. Until then, let's see the mail. Tama! You got mail!

 **InuBunnygirl: Yay! A Tamatoa-centered chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you! *Bounces up and down, ecstatic* as for your Lalotai project, can I help and what would I need to do?**

 _Me: Thank u so much for all the help you gave me for the story, I'll keep it in mind when I start writing it! Love you!_

Tamatoa: SQUEEEEE!

 _Me: Tama, please._

Tamatoa: She loves me.

 _Me: Course she does, she's number 1 fan, big guy._

Tamatoa: So very awesome.

 _Me: Indeed._

 **WyldClaw: (chapter 5) That was a wonderful chapter**

 **WyldClaw: (chapter 3) Awwwwwe**

 **WyldClaw: (chapter 1) That was awesome.**

 _Me: Wow. So happy to hear that you like it and glad to oblige._

Tamatoa: That's three reviews in a row!

 _Me: You can say that again. Some people are just that awesome._

Tamatoa: Like myself.

 _Me: Uh-hu. Ok, now back to the story, guys!_

Kakamora: Tap-tap-tap-drum-drum-drum-tap (Kakamora do Magic Dance)

 _Me: You remind of a babe._

Kakamora: Drum-drum (What babe?)

 _Me: The babe with the power._

Kakamora: Tap-trum (What power?)

 _Me: The power of voodoo_

Kakamora: Drum-drum (Who do?)

 _Me: You do!_

Stitch: Akootah!

* * *

 **12\. My Best Friend**

" _You stand by me you believe in me_

 _Like nobody ever has_

 _When my world goes crazy_

 _You're right there to save me_

 _You make me see how much I have_

 _And I still tremble when we touch_

 _And oh the look in your eyes_

 _When we make love_ "

Tim McGraw

It was a clear night, a wonderful night. Maui could hear Minnow's soft breathing and the sparkling of the fire from his sitting position in the mouth of the cave. Tiu had just confirmed what he feared. Moana's family was getting close to the island and soon, he would be alone again. He should have been happy but he wasn't. The demigod loved that little girl as it was his own. Maui had seen her grow and now, he couldn't bear the thought of seeing her leave forever. He hugged his knees, pressing them against his chest and heaved. How was he going to survive that very idea?

Someone sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder. Hina had a dreamy on her face and said nothing as they watched the stars for a long while.

"What am I going to do with her? I know I promise to take her home and I should be happy that her family is coming but I'm not. I don't want Minnow to go and leave me alone. I won't survive without her, Hina. I'll go crazy" he hid his head between his legs. Mini was giving him a concerned expression but Maui didn't notice. He felt too miserable to notice.

"You won't go crazy, Mātau" she whispered.

"It's been a thousand years. And for, for…" he hiccupped. "This few years with her had been one of the best in my life. She gave me everything. Minnow loves me and I'm just gonna watch her go" Maui moved his head over and over.

"Denial doesn't work, you know that" Hina gently touched his shoulder.

"Then what do I do? What am I suppose to do?"

"You're doing great" the goddess smiled and he looked at her. "You have been parent on your own of a little girl who has more spirit than all the gods put together, you lost your hook just to save her and you kept your promise. You're a good father and she knows it"

"She'll forget about me"

"Don't be silly, she loves you. You are meant to see each other again, I know it"

"You sure?"

"A hundred percent, sailor"

"Ok, if you say so, I'll buy it"

"You'll get your hook back from Tamatoa, you'll see"

"I hope so" the demigod sad straight and glanced towards the almost-full moon. "Thanks for all the help of today"

"It's been a pleasure. I always wanted to have a baby girl" Hina snickers and gets up.

"… Do you think that, well, we could, you know, try again? I know we're still under the weather and such but…" Maui found a lump blocking his throat.

"Go on"

"Perhaps I could give you that baby girl you want and, well, uh, we could be a family again"

"…" she went deadly serious and Maui thought he had upset her.

"Uh, Hina" nothing. "I really mean all this. For real. Please don't be mad. I know I'm an idiot but, I really…" her frown deepened. "Baby girl, please… I…" she was about to burst when suddenly Hina started to laugh like crazy. "That wasn't funny"

"Couldn't help it… So serious" the goddess covered her mouth and smiled. "My husband acting like a grown-up, now that's something you don't see everyday" she bent to his level.

"Be serious"

"I am. It's been a long while since I saw you acting with your head and not thinking just in your neck" Hina smiled. "And I really want back what we had but, Maui, we are already a family. You, Me, Her… No matter where we are. We will always find each other again"

"… For real?"

"You dare doubt a goddess?"

"…No. I'm just trying to see how much she can put up with a simple demigod"

"Hu?"

"Hehehehehehe" he got up grabbing her from the middle and carrying Hina to the water where Maui threw her into the ocean. Drenched to the bone, she replied splashing him with big waves. They both started laughing and had fun for a long while.

" _I never had no one that I could count on_

 _I've been let down so many times_

 _I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchin'_

 _Til you walked into my life_

 _It was a feelin' I'd never known_

 _And for the first time I didn't feel alone_ "

After some time in the sea, they walked back to the beach and played a little longer just like when they were kids. Maui feared the moment it was all over but as the minutes went by, his fear began to vanish and he focused in her. It had been a really long while since their last time together and the demigod felt he had to make it worthwhile. Minnow was still sleeping when they went back inside and Hina accepted some bed fun to finish their little soiree. As she lied in his arms, Maui forgot for a moment about Tamatoa, Te Fiti and every concern he had. He closed his eyes and sighed in content.

Meanwhile, Tamatoa rested in a corner of his cave and wondered about his arch-enemy. Where was he? Was he with his girlfriend and the human pet? And Ilaila? Where had that slug run off to? Did he really mean all the things he said? Ugh! Well, at least he now had some time for himself. And speaking of which, the crab turned his attention towards the hook. He wanted as a rare collector, as part of his magnificent pile of treasures but Tamatoa also kept it for other reasons. He was aware of the power that slept inside the divine weapon and dreamed of having it for himself. According to the information he had gathered, the hook only answered to Maui's mana so if Tamatoa wanted to use it, he would need to absorb the demigod's energy, hence eat him or something like that.

And if he really was going to come to get it back, then the crab would have his wish. Yes, he will... Hu?

The Kakamora were laughing and having fun along with the small Menehune, dwarf-sized people who watched over Lalotai and its inhabitants. Seeing that his train of thoughts had been interrupted, Tamatoa decided to have some fun.

"You remind me of the babe" sang the crab getting hold of one of the dwarves.

"What babe?"

"Babe with the power" replied Tama.

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo" he moved his pinzers.

"Who do?"

"You do"

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe" the coconut crab threw him away and they all laughed. "QUIET!" all his minions went silent. "A hook babe. Hahahahahaha!" Tamatoa cackled his heart out. "Well?" all the coconut pirates and dwarves laughed too. Seeing that he finally had their attention, Tamatoa started to sing.

" _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry_

 _What could I do?_

 _My baby's love had gone_

 _And left my baby blue_

 _Nobody knew_

 _What kind of magic spell to use_

 _Slime and snails_

 _Or puppy dogs' tails_

 _Thunder or lightning_

 _Then baby said_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

 _Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

 _Put that baby spell on me_ "

Maui was now officially done for.

* * *

Tamatoa was done in honor of the great David Bowie so it's befitting that we do the very same thing and pay a tribute to the White Duke with one of his best performances. And yes, the guys are now singing their lungs out with Magic Dance so no extra comments after this chapter except for the help of Song of Fire by Nickelback.

See you guys real soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Almost at the end and before shit starts to fall, a little scene as a breather before the big finale and the surprise. To tell the truth, it's always nice to go back to this story so I'm really going to miss it. Truth be told, I'm a novelist and I have many stories to look after but it's always great to get to share them with people like you guys. Oh, well. Let's get in and see what's in store!

 **InuBunnygirl: Loved the song choices. Tim McGraw AND David Bowie? In one chapter? You're AWESOME! Tama doesn't know exactly what we discussed... right? *Looks sheepish* Loved the performance of Magic Dance, Tama.**

 _Me: I always pick the songs first so I get into the mood and write. I love Tim's song but I'm also a big fan of the White Duke and Labyrinth. Tamatoa is a tribute to David so win-win. He had a lot of fun with that. And, no he doesn't know or at least he didn't until I started with Lalotai. (But he doesn't know the whole thing)_

Tamatoa: She still likes me… And what is that with 'what you discussed'?

 _Me: Nothing, you big dope. Nice Bowie impression!_

Tamatoa: Yes!

Silversun: omg, I can not stop smiling after reading the Magic Dance lyrics. Thank you so much!

 _Me: I love that movie and Tama was perfect to play it. I couldn't help myself. I'm blushing right and so happy that it turned so great but mostly, that you guys liked it._

WyWyldClaw: (chapter 7) that was so sweet

 _Me: Thank u! Thank u so much!_

 **moocow4me: (chapter 9) I'm so confused. Hina is his wife and she was disguising herself for some reason and all of a sudden Maui knows that Hina is on the island and Hina called Moana Pale (I forgot how to spell her name but goddess of fire right?). Some things in this story are not followed up with an explanation and it cna be confusing, there are also some grammar mistakes. Despite all that, this story is pretty great and I think it's great that you can write so well. I'm only writing as constructive critism and hope you don't take any offense. Have a nice day. :)**

Me: NO offense taken but explanations are always given if one keeps reading. Anyway, let's see those points. Hina is disguised cuz, as you already all know, she was angry with Maui. They had an argument after the death of their sons. She's a sad mother. She wasn't going to walk in and say "Hi, honey! I'm home!" For me it was far more real if Hina hesitated or came in through the back door and spoke with her husband in what is called media res (starting something when it's already half way). They are an unsure couple and it makes sense because they feel responsible and unable to say it. Pele is the goddess of Fire, yes, from Hawaii so she has no place here. Pele means darling and yes, it should have clear that. Like I said before, I'm a writer and I've learned that explaining everything is dumb. I know you guys are pretty clever so that is why I know I don't have to do diagrams of everything. Anyway, I'm happy that you liked it! Cheers!

 **kionforever89: This is a very good story, and I love the fatherly figure Maui is toward Moana. I am also happy about Tamatoa because like InuBunnyGirl, I am a huge fan of his as well. Tamatoa and Mini Maui are my favorite in the movie.**

 _Me: It's a good story because it has good readers and a good movie behind. Maui was designed as a mentor-father figure in the film so I was decided to keep that. Oh, and Tama! You got yourself another!_

Tama: YEEAAAH!

Me: I love Mini-Maui because he was designed by Eric Goldberg, the creator of the Genie. That man is a legend to me! We love you Eric!

* * *

 **13\. The Start of Something**

" _I'm an atom in a sea of nothing_

 _Looking for another to combine_

 _Maybe we could be the start of something_

 _Be together at the start of time_ "

Gabrielle Aplin

The stars were still hanging when Maui woke up. Hina was deeply asleep and so was Minnow. He was alone. The demigod sighed and walked towards the mouth of his cave so see the sunrise. His mind was racing. He had been alone for a thousand years and he never thought that he would feel happy again. Maui had never given up in his idea of leaving the island but he did hesitate when it came to getting back to the mortals.

He and Mini Maui had argued about it many times. The humans no longer mattered to the demigod and then, Minnow came in and put his world upside down. He had hope again and Maui was scared of it. What if he wasn't worth anymore? Especially now that he was without his hook. He was nothing without his weapon and yet, somewhere inside his mind, he truly wanted to believe that there was a way to be accepted. Minnow had rekindled that need of love and the demigod was afraid of letting her go. That little girl was his light, without her all faith will be lost.

" _Oh today I'm just a drop of water_

 _And I'm running down a mountainside_

 _Come tomorrow I'll be in the ocean_

 _I'll be rising with the morning tide_ "

Maui sat down by the sea and looked at it. The gods had been keen in taking Minnow away from him from day one and yet, they had the perfect chance the day before and didn't use it. What made them change their minds? It made no sense. Maui shook his head and watched the stars for a while until he noticed the Ocean's head staring at him from the distance. Maui said nothing. The watery head rose above him and gently caressed the demigod's cheek.

"Don't act as you suddenly cared. It doesn't suit you" he got up and stared at the horizon. "You never have" Maui looked down and started to walk through the beach until he felt something wet on his back. The Ocean was now touching the most embarrassing of his tattoos: the one with his mother tossing him into an unforgiving sea. Maui's eyes went cold with fury, ignoring the looks of his smaller counterpart. "What? You want me to thank you? You want me to say you saved me?" the hero crushed the sand beneath him. "Because I won't! I was left to die in your arms by my own mother and now you're trying to take away the only thing that has made me feel whole again!" he slumped into the ground and covered his head. "I don't want to lose Minnow. I know I promised to take her home but I can't be with her, what's the point?" Maui sighed. After a few seconds, he noticed that the moon was shining right over him. "… Why do you do this to me, Father? What have I done that was so wrong? Please tell me. I already lost my family three times. Why do I deserve this?" the demigod saw no reaction and sunk down.

"…" there was no answer except for a soft breeze that crossed through the island. The moon shone brighter and Maui closed his eyes. He sank into the darkness of his memories, thousands of years of solitude and search for praise running through his head until he found himself sleeping in some soft arms. Someone was singing, Maui could tell but didn't know the song, and before he could say anything, his world crumbled. The same person who had so gently held him was now tossing him away like a broken doll. He cried, he screamed for help but Maui was far too small, too helpless to be noticed. The palm leaves that covered him from the cold were now restricting his movements. Still, he kept on trying as the water begun to cover him whole, taking away the air, his heartbeat and warmth. Maui felt darkness taking him away, despite his desperate cries and tears. Then suddenly, an affectionate hand. A voice talking gently and a pair of arms. He was about to die when all of a sudden, a warm breathe of life washed into his body and he could see, breath and talk again. Maui saw that he was in the arms of Rangi, the sky god, who was staring at him with eyes full of love. The Father of the Gods had rescued him from drowning thanks a little help from the Ocean and seeing Maui was alone, decided to take the baby in as his own. Just like Maui had done with Minnow. From the very start, Rangi felt an infinite affection for that little mortal, born before it was time and animal looking. The Sky God watched over Maui in all of his stages by teaching him how to walk, talk, fly and navigate. The Father God was there when the boy became a demigod by Mother Papa's milk and the suffering he had to endure. When the other deities lost interest, Rangi didn't. He was proud when Maui got his fish hook from Muri-ranga-whenua, goddess of the Abysm, when the demigod pushed him higher, got the fire for men or rescued Hina from Kuna Loas'realm. Rangi was always proud. But little by little, his adopted son became more and more curious about his own people, the mortals, and when he left the Heavens in search for answers and love, Rangi knew that Maui wasn't coming back. And yet, the tattoos kept on appearing and the Sky God kept eyes on his child, in hopes that maybe one day, he would return.

"… Father" Maui looked up. The stars shone brighter and the demigod smiled. Rangi never forgot about him and would always be there to watch over him. Even if they were apart, the Sky God would smile for his child of the sea, ' _the one meant to live_ '. "Thank you" the demigod got up and saw his hook shining over his head. The gods, perhaps, just needed to remember what it was to love someone who is different but needs you in every sense. Maui walked back to the cave. Hina was still asleep but Moana was awake. She knew that their last night together so she ran to his arms and he held her tight. "No matter what happens tomorrow, no matter where we are. You will always be my Minnow and I'll be there with you"

"I love you, Papa"

"Me too, Minnow. Me too" he smiled and for a while, there was only Maui and Moana. Just the two of them to shine a light on earth and heaven.

" _There's a ghost upon the moor tonight_

 _Now it's in our house_

 _When you walked into the room just then_

 _It's like the sun came out_

 _It's like the sun came out_

 _And the day is clear_

 _My voice is just a whisper_

 _Louder than the screams you hear_

 _It's like the sun came out_ "

Meanwhile, deep beneath Lalotai…

"Hey, Tama! Tama! Wake up, you lazy bum!"

"…"

"Wake up, you worthless piece of shrimp! Sebastian's poor twin!"

"Hey, I heard that, Ilaila!"

"Great cuz you were meant to"

"Hmph!"

"Never mind. Point is that if you hurry, I might tell you where to find your beloved demigod!"

* * *

And there you have it!

I hope you like this chapter because we will soon be finding how this ends… or does it?

More to come!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: We're here! Time for the Big Brawl, guys! Will Moana leave Maui behind? Will Tamatoa get his wish? Will the demigod get his hook back? It's time to find out! I really want to thank you all for your support and hope to be up and kicking soon enough. Tama! Stitchy! Guys!

 **kionforever89: I feel really sorry for Maui since he held so much suffering, and now that Moana is leaving, he'll be alone again. And I wonder what Ilaila has in store for Tamatoa and Maui. :)**

 _Me: We're about to find out, kion. I read through Maui's legends and it really got me that we hardly know the tragedy behind their lives. It is what makes the characters be round instead of flat and hence why I worked so well with it._

Tamatoa: I can't believe it's over!

 _Me: Don't worry, big guy. I won't keep you quiet for too long, promise. Besides, you have a great scene ahead so do your thing._

Tamatoa: You got it, babe!

Kakamora: (Doing drum rolls)

Stitch: Goobaja!

* * *

 **14\. Something Wild**

" _And even though you're scared_

 _You're stronger than you know_

 _If you're lost out where the lights are blinding_

 _Caught in all, the stars are hiding_

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home_

 _If you face the fear that keeps you frozen_

 _Chase the sky into the ocean_

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home_ "

Lindsey Stirling

Sun was coming up, the waves crashed against the beach in a vain attempt to stop what was coming from beneath. The lonely island where Maui had been prisoner for so long was about to change forever as the large pole legs of Tamatoa reached the sandy coast and the over large crab stood to have a good look. If Ilaila had been correct, then his most hated opponent was in that rock and if he played his cards right, Tamatoa could get rid of that pesky demigod once and for all. The hook in his apex now felt like a strange source of warm and the coconut felt better than ever. Perhaps that was why Toa always prevented him from leaving Lalotai. That headless gofer feared his real power and was not about keeping him safe as he always said. Ah, but never mind! Let's see if we can charm the little one out of the cave.

" _No one can blame you_

 _For walking away._

 _Too much rejection._

 _No love injection"_

Moana opened an eye. The little girl had once again dreamed of her parents but this time, she could see their faces and with them, Mo smiling at her before disappearing. The little girl didn't want to lose her best friend but she understood that it was time to go home. She got up and picked up the green stone from her hiding place before putting it in her pouch. Maui was still asleep so they still had time. She was about to crawl back to bed when she heard a wonderful voice singing from the outside. Thinking it was one of Mo's bird friends; Moana grabbed Lilo and walked to the mouth of the cave. Perhaps she could spot her father's boat from there.

" _Life can't be easy._

 _It's not always swell._

 _Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl,_

 _'Cause it hurts like hell,"_

Moana took a good look but saw no one. Who was singing? Perhaps she could wake up Mo and ask him. The little girl was about to turn inside when she saw white sails in the distance. The druas had arrived! Her father was finally here! The voice sang again and the child smiled, without noticing the monstrous crustacean coming from behind the cave and that was aiming a pincer at her.

" _Down in the underground_

 _You'll find someone true._

 _Down in the underground;_

 _A land serene;_

 _A crystal moon._

 _Ah.._

 _It's only.._

 _It's only forever._

 _It's not long at all._

 _Lost and lonely._

 _That's underground._

 _Underground_ "

Maui yawned and blinked. Something was tickling him gently. The demigod opened an eye and saw Tau poking him to wake him up. The sparrow seemed troubled. Maui got up without waking Hina and stretched. It was his last day with Minnow and, despite his doubts; he had decided to make it count. He scratched and looked across to the little girl's hammock and found it empty. Throughout the years they had spent together, the demigod had relaxed about her habits of getting up earlier than him but Maui knew that that morning, something was wrong. He slowly walked outside and noticed Lilo on the ground. With a deep frown, the demigod tied the doll to his waist. He too saw the white sails but that didn't catch his attention for too long. There were tracks in the sand and he recognized them at once. That big fool thought he could just walk into his home and do what he wanted.

Maui tiptoed and followed the tracks until he saw the large Tamatoa busy with keeping Minnow quiet. That little girl was giving him a hard time. The demigod smiled. She surely was a great student.

"Would you just be quiet for a moment, little fish? Am trying to get myself a demigod and if you don't shut up, I'll take you to Lalotai" Tamatoa growled trying to keep her still as she kept on kicking and moving.

"You leave Mo alone!"

"Or what? What will you do, little fish? I could eat you right away but you know what? I have a better idea. If that stupid mini-god was able to have a pet, so can I. I would take good care of you. With enough food of the Realm of Monsters and time, you will be part of our gang"

"But I don't want to and you are not making me!"

"C'mon, babe. It would be fun. Why not? Think about it. No more lessons, no more boring chores and no chief thingy"

"Really?"

"Sure. You don't want to be chief? Then don't. I'll make you happy"

"…" Moana went quiet.

"You would make her happy until you got bored of her, crab cake. We know how this song goes" Maui appeared on top of a palm tree with his widest grin. Tamatoa growled and Minnow smiled. "Lalotai is for monsters, bottom feeder, not kids. And you are not allowed to be in this island"

"Hu! You forget, Maui man, that I have your hook. I have as much right as you to be here" he pointed at the bone weapon. The demigod looked at it and didn't like it one bit. Tamatoa was capable of absorbing his powers but with a slight but important difference. In Lalotai, the crab was in a way contained. His mana was encased inside the realm and thus worked in a normal way-sort of speaking. In the human world, the crustacean was unbound and his supernatural nature worked in a faster and often uncontrolled manner. The hook shone blue and was slowly cracking the shell, reaching for the crab itself. Maui knew that sooner or later, Tamatoa would have all the divine energy running through his veins and something terrible would take place. Thinking it slowly, the demigod knew that someone had talked the crab into this. If he knew the consequences, Crab Cake would have never left Lalotai like that.

"Do yourself a favor and go home, Tamatoa! You are in for a world of pain!" Maui did his best to keep his façade.

"It's not me who's going to have more than missing teeth tonight, mini-god" the crab got ready for the fight. "It's my turn to get your butt handed in a plate!"

Tui had been sailing for years now. His hope of finding his lost daughter was almost lost if it hadn't been for his own mother. Tala kept his spirits up and insisted that their child couldn't be far. This was his last trip before focusing in the harvest. He had promised himself that he was going to burn the ships once he was back at home. The Chief of Motonui step on that white beach and looked around. It was a large island and it seemed deserted until a large roar caught their attention. The men stepped back but Tui didn't. Something was off. He looked around and saw a beautiful woman with a large oar running towards the forest. The leader didn't think it twice and ordered his men to follow her.

Meanwhile, Toa was having a serious talk with Ilaila. The headless warrior was unsure about the arrangement that the slug had put before him.

"You sure about this? Tamatoa is one of the most important members of Lalotai" growled the giant.

"And currently, one of our biggest pieces of embarrassment" Ilaila was counting all the scattered treasure in the cave.

"You wouldn't say that if he was here"

"Oh, but I respect him. I really do look up to him but let's face it. Has he ever beaten Maui? No. He walks around with his wonderful armor and treasure while the rest of us look. So, I've decided to do him a favor and help this little community"

"How so?"

"By giving him the golden chance to get rid of his biggest enemy and by doing so, we get rid of the hook that only means trouble and give Tamatoa a piece of our minds about playing with godly toys"

"Tamatoa will come back with the hook and you know it"

"Perhaps but if he does, he'll find out sooner or later that when you play with fire, you always get burnt. And I'll be the one to handle the ashes"

Tamatoa tried over and over to squish Maui but he kept on dodging. The demigod knew that his only chance was to get the hook but how could he do it? Moana moved about and looked for the moment to grab hold of the antennae. She had to help Mo somehow. The crab moved in circles so that the demigod couldn't get on his shell and moved his free pincer around, although it was hard to keep up with all the trees and the mud. In one of his swings, one of his many legs finally got stuck and Tamatoa almost felt down. He was able to stay up and prevent Maui from climbing but not for the kid to hit one of his eyes with a palm leaf.

"Stupid brat!" the crab winced and almost lost his balance while the demigod was finally able to get to the child. "You'll pay for this!"

"Don't move, Minnow. Don't move" Maui used his strength to open the mighty hold and caught the girl. "That's it. Good girl! Hold on tight!" the demigod jumped to the ground and put her at a safe distance. "You ok?"

"I was scared, Papa" she hugged him and he gave her the doll.

"I know but it's over, ok? Now, I want you to run to the cave"

"But…"

"I'll be fine. Go back home" he ordered and Minnow nodded. The girl kissed him gently before running down for the cave. "Hey! Crab Cakes! Why don't you pick someone of your own size?"

"I could ask you the same question!" the crustacean whacked the demigod against a rock and stood over him. "It's over, Hook Boy. You stole from me, took away my leg and ridiculed me! It's time for me to pay you back" an oar flew then hitting one of Tamatoa's eyes. "Oh, c'mon on!" Tamatoa saw Hina running towards him. "What can I just kill this stupid hero and be done with it?" the crab then turned his attention towards the goddess.

Moana ran across the woods until he bumped into Tui and his men. She tried to get away but the men held her tight.

"Hey, hey! Relax, child. It's all right. We are not going to hurt you! What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Calm down, it's all right. We just want to talk to you!"

"I have to help him"

"Help who?"

"Mo. My friend and Papa"

"…"

"He's fighting a bad crab" she pointed at the spot.

"All right, all right. What is your name, child?"

"Minnow. Mo calls me like that"

"…"the chief kneeled and stared at the frighten girl. Something in her face clicked instantly as she held on to her doll. Those eyes… "Moana? Moana, is that you?"

"… Papa?" the girl blinked and ran to her father's arms. "PAPA!"

"Oh, Minnow! My little Minnow! I was so worried about you! I looked everywhere for you! I thought you… Never mind! You're here and that is what matters. I'm taking home and you mother is going to be so happy" Tui hugged her. Moana shook her head.

"We have to help Mo, Papa. He will die if we leave"

"All right but I'm not putting you in danger, you hear?" instructed the chief and they headed for the clearing where Hina had been able to keep Tamatoa at bay for a while. The crab was getting stronger by the minute and it didn't take long before the goddess was thrown against a tree trunk. Maui was out of breath but he had been able to climb unto the shell. He knew that he was going to be tossed away any second but the arrival of the people of Motonui gave him the few minutes that he needed to climb to the top of the shell where his hook rested. The men were getting seriously beaten so the demigod hurried and grabbed hold of the bony weapon but it didn't even budge. Maui was too weak to move it and the draining was rooting the hook to the apex. The hero then had an idea, a risky one but it would be better than watching Tamatoa lose control. He looked around. Hina was keeping Minnow safe along with Tui. If there was a moment to do it, it was now.

"Hina!" Maui shouted.

"…" she looked up and saw him grabbing hold of the hook.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for all this and that I missed you. I really did. And that I love you"

"I love you too, you big dope!"

"MO!" shouted Moana.

"It's going to be ok, Minnow. I promise. I told you that you will go home and I'm happy that you are" the demigod smiled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Maui man" Tamatoa was about to grab him.

"I don't want you to go" cried the little girl.

"I know but we'll meet again. You'll see"

"I love you, Papa"

"Me too, Minnow… Moana, please don't forget about me" Maui landed his forehead on the handle and he felt the divine mana changing directions. The blue energy began to flood him, shifting his bones, hurting him, filling him over the borders. Tamatoa cried in agony and a bright light shone over the island. When they all opened their eyes, the crab and the demigod were gone. They both had disappeared into the thin air. Moana begun to cry and Hina held her against her chest. Moments later, they were sailing back to Motonui where Shina and Tala received the little girl with all their love. Things were back to normal for the family but not for the child. Her only friend was gone forever. She spent a year crying in the arms of her grandmother while Hina spent nights in her moon looking for her husband.

Meanwhile, Tamatoa had been able to make his way back to Lalotai. He had lost the hook, his shell was cracked and it was getting worse but he was finally free of the demigod. He could go back to his shiny things and stuff. The other monsters said nothing while he collected his things, under the watch of Ilaila, who knew that someday that armor would break and with that, his big chance would come.

" _Daddy, daddy, get me out of here._

 _Heard about a place today._

 _I, I'm underground._

 _Nothing ever hurts again._

 _Heard about a place today._

 _Daddy, get me out of here_

 _Where nothing ever hurts again._

 _Daddy, daddy, get me out of here_

 _I, I'm underground._

 _Sister, sister, please take me down._

 _I, I'm underground._

 _Daddy, daddy, get me out of here_."

Years went away. The corruption of Te Ka was slowly reaching Motonui and it seemed like, Maui's worst fears were going to come true… or maybe not? Moana, now a young girl of sixteen, had made up her mind to learn how to sail. Any wee moment she had to escape from her lessons of being a chief, she spent it in the beach, near the Ocean. Moana did remember her experience with Mo. She kept Lilo with her and talked to her from time to time.

That day, the fishermen had just complained about the rotten harvest and her father had prohibited her to sail across the reef. Things weren't looking up so she decided to take a walk through the beach. Moana was deep in thought when something caught her attention… A familiar shape in the sand. Her pet pig, Pua, began to dig while the rooster Heihei just tried to peck it. When the object was finally dug up, Moana was in awe. Mo's fish hook! But, how did it…? The girl looked around. Only the ocean could have washed it to shore. Did that meant that her friend was still alive? The youngster smiled as she caressed the carving surface. Somehow she knew that the appearance of the hook meant that Mo was somewhere nearby and that very soon, they would be involved in another great adventure across the ocean.

 **The End?**

* * *

And, here we are, guys. I can't believe it's over but I'm of the theory that stretching stories for too long only makes them worse.

I'd like to thank you all for your support, ideas and suggestions throughout this story and hope to write real soon. Tamatoa and the others want to thank you, too. Tama says that this one goes to all his hot babes (not sure of who that is).

Thank you all and don't be shy to review! LOVE!

" _Sometimes the past can_

 _Make the ground beneath you feel like quicksand_

 _You don't have to worry_

 _You reach for my hand_

 _And I know you're gonna be okay_

 _You're gonna be okay_

 _Even though you're scared_

 _You're stronger than you know_

 _If you're lost out where the lights are blinding_

 _Caught in all, the stars are hiding_

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home_

 _If you face the fear that keeps you frozen_

 _Chase the sky into the ocean_

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home_ "


End file.
